Hyperdimension Vacation
by Qrious writ3r
Summary: Under the guise of a long term vacation that Naruto convinced -forced- the council to let him go on a 'vacation'. Naruto goes to a place regarded in the Elemental Nations as myth but proven true by his perverted godfather. But what happens if the first person he meets is a certain sadistic purple haired Goddess? Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone Qrious here with a new Xover. First off before any one reads I'd like to say sorry for those that were waiting for an update on ROAF or Naru Zwei but my computer went all funky on me so this fic was done on a tablet. But the chapter for ROAF is about done so wait for that.**

 **Second, this is only a side project but if you guys want more then I'll swap this with one the four main fics I'm doing.**

 **And finally, please let me know if the characters are a bit too OOC, i mean they are bound to be somewhat OOC but i want to make sure they stay as close as possible to how their charactefr normally acts.**

 **That's it so now please, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Hyperdimension Neptunia.. If i did it would Nep Nep day everyday.**

* * *

The Elemental Nations.

A land filled with conflict and Icha-Icha. Man has waged war in these land for countless years over petty things. Seeing how humanity butchers one another a princess from one of the kingdoms of men sought power, power to end the wars. She found it in the forbidden fruit of the God Tree or _Shinju_ as it was called. Kaguya ate the fruit and used its powers to end all conflict and all was peaceful for a time. However, peace was not to last.

Decades later Kaguya gave birth to two sons who inherited her power, who the two boys father was is unclear, and taught them everything she knew about the power they have, Chakra. The two brothers, Hagoromo and Hamura, would soon enter battle against their mother. It was unclear as to why family of three ended as enemies and their were numerous scholars at the time that had differing answers to one another. Some think that the brothers wanted to spread Chakra to which their mother vehemently refused to do, others think that Kaguya was doing something that caused the brothers to go against her and there was even one that Kaguya thought that the brothers were the ones up to no good.

Whatever the truth maybe one thing was certain, the God Tree rampaged across the lands, Kaguya got sealed up, Hagoromo spread Chakra through _Ninshū_ and later disappeared same with his brother and nine monstrosities known as Tailed Beasts roamed the land.

But that is not what this story is about, no, this story is about the unknown lands east of the seas of Elemental Nations. There are little to no records about it thus this place slowly turned to legend then myth, the name of this place: Gamindustri.

From what little records show it says that Gamindustri is a fairly peaceful place filled with rather strange creatures, even dragons were said to have live there, FREAKIN' DRAGONS!

...Ahem, apologies. As I was saying, no explorer has ever tried to set sail in search of this 'Utopia', mainly because at some point any ship that sailed towards the east found their ship ripped apart either by a storm, sharks or it would sink for no reason at all. But there is one man who has claimed to have been their, who was this you ask? Why it was none other than the Super Pervert himself, Jiraiya the Toad Sage.

Unlike the other sailers who usually sailed Elemental Nations then East and finally Gamindustri which always failed he did Elemental Nations then Northeast then East and finally Gamindustri. Although his journey once he got home to report about his journey to the Sandaime four years later **(He got back 10 years after Kyuubi attack)** was met with skepticism since he said, and i quote 'Was greeted by a rampaging transforming loli' end quote, and when they asked the name of said transforming loli he said her name was blank. The Konoha council all agreed to make Jiraiya undergo a few months of therapy.

But Jiraiya told them that he wasn't joking and that he said Blanc not blank. But the council would not hear any of it. It wasn't until three years later that someone eventually believed him and that someone is his apprentice Naruto Uzumaki son of his late student Minato Namikaze, not that the brat knows he's Minato's son.

And here we are another three years later inside Konoha's council chambers with the councilors screaming in protest at Naruto and Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, trying to calm things down. It was only a few weeks after the 4th Shinobi war was won, lives were lost, lilvelihoods ruined and cities and villages crumbled. But what you guys want to know is why the Konoha council is an uproar with Naruto in the middle.

This is what basically happened.

* * *

Tsunade sighed another day, another meeting, another headache ' _I wish something would happen.'_ she thought tiredly while rubbing her forehead.

The council doors suddenly flew open and in came Naruto stomping loudly with a dark aura around his body that made any protest from hij barging in die in their throats. He walked to the center of the room in front of Tsunade wkth his bangs covering his eyes and stood their for a while not saying anything.

No one dared say anything or else he direct his attention towards them. Tsunade gulped "Um, Na-"

Naruto's head towads her with *whack* that made her jump slightly in her seat, thought she wouldn't admt it, everyone was surprised when Naruto suddenly shouted "I'M GOING ON VACATION!"

"..."

"..."

"HUUUHHHHH!?" the entire council shouted and then came the protests which ranged from

"Shinobi don't take vacations!"

"Vacations are a myth!"

"Why are we shouting!?"

While the council was behaving like monkeys Tsunade tried to reign them in with Naruto looking more and more irritated by the minute with a growing tick mark on his head "If you would-"

"Shut up!"

"I want cake!"

"Seriously why are we shouting!"

* _SNAP*_

Naruto grabbed Tsunade's table and threw it at the shouting councilmen and women effectively shutting them up. Normally this would be the time that ANBU would drop from the ceiling and apprehend Naruto but they knew one thing, Naruto is an Uzumaki, and one unwritten rule for all people in the E.N is to never piss off an Uzumaki or go between an Uzumaki and his prey.

Naruto nodded in satisfaction at his work which made everyone that do not currently have a concussion sweatdrop "Now as I was saying I am going on vacation and it is in my rights to do so."

"And on what rights do you base this on?" a male Naruto's age asked. The man is wearing the standard jonin uniform for Konohin nin and the mans hair is styled in way similar to a pineapple, this man is Shikamaru Nara.

Naruto fished a red booklet from his pocket titled 'Shinobi Guidelines for Idiots' "Look on Article 8390.71-94b/592 under the 'Shinobi Garments Guideline."

Shikamru flipped a few pages and found the article Naruto mentioned, the letter were small but he is able yo read it and read it he did for the entire council tp hear "Shinobi Vacation Article 8390.71-94b/592; This article states that if the shinobi in question is a _Jinchūriki_ then the alloted vacation time formula for said individual is as follows: 1 wk. is equal to 1 mo. of vacation time. As signed by the First kage of every hidden village. (≧∇≦)"

Silence ensued.

"I thought Jinchūriki were hated back then, no offense Uzumaki-san." the Hyuuga head Hiashi said then apologized.

"None taken, regardless I am taking my fifteen years worth of vacation days and I'm gonna enjoy it, good bye!" Naruto then started to walk out leaving a room of speechless councilors and a headache-induced coma Tsunade.

As he is walking throught the streets of Konoha with a victorious air around him he partner Kurama asked him a question " _ **I know you just convinced, read forced, the council to let you take a vacation but do you even know where you're going?"**_

 _'Of course I do silly fox, I'm gonna go to that place that Ero-sennin told me all those years ago."_

 ** _"You meam Gamindustri?"_**

 _'Yup."_

 ** _"Do you even know how to get there?"_**

 _'Nope.'_

Kurama sweatdrop at his partners carefree attitude. He also can't believe that the brat really plans to go through with what he plans to go through, you see what knows that the council doesn't is that Naruto isn't just taking a vacation, he's taking a permanent vacation. From what his partner remembers from Jiraiya's stories is that entrance to Gamindustri is very hard and that it was only by a stroke of luck did the perverted sage even got to set foot in the place. And that means that he wilk be unreachable by the people that Konoha would send his way, if they even knew where to look, the people in the E.N that knows about Gaimndustri is three people: Naruto and the Konoha advisors, if they have'nt kicked the bucket already.

" _ **I suddenly feel the urge to stop from doin this."**_

 _"Mou~, don't worry Kurama everything will work out fine.'_ Naruto reassured the fox.

Kurama raised a giant eyebrow skeptically, Naruto sensimg his skepticism elaborated _'I'll be doing the same thing Jiraiya did, only I'll be coming in from the south instead of North, so no biggie~.'_

 _ **"That doesn't exactly inspire confidence in me.."**_ Kurama stated with a sweatdrop. Jiraiya's trip, as he says, ended wkth the man meeting a transforming youn girl named Blanc and he felt the same fate would befall Naruto only much worse. At least-

 _'I mean what could possibly go wrong?'_

 ** _"FUCK!"_**

The duo's famous last words

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later_

 _Sea Travel: Elemental Nations Southeast East - Current_

 _Stormy Seas \ (_ o Δ o ) /

A day after he announced to the shinobi council of his plans to take a vacation Konoha was in uproar, the same could be said for the other hidden villages. After all, Shinobi don't take time off from work unless they are either pregnant, wounded or dead so to know that Naruto could legally take a vacation was a big thing. The normal Shinobi forces tried to find in the handbook if they could do the same and Shikamaru found out they could but... Well it went like this: 1 week of work for the regular shinobi is equal to a minute of vacation time. To say it wasn't received well is an understatement.

A few days later his friends confronted him on why he even wanted to go on vacation and his answer was "If anybody in thus continent deserves a time off I'm one of them." And it's true because in a way even when he wasn't working he was working, after all as a Jinchūchuriki it was his 'job' to make sure Kurama stays in the seal and go off in a rampage and he's been doing that literally after his birth. And if you take take that into account he actually has 80 years worth of vacation time but since he really has no plan on going back to the E.N.

Don't get him wrong he would want more than anything to go back after but the presence of Jinchūriki and the Bijū could potentially spark another conflict so he and the other Bijū all decided to move to Gamindustri, if the place truly existed, with Yuki staying behind until Killer Bee passes away. Speaking of the other Biju

 _ **"WE'RE GONNA DIE!"**_

 ** _"Urusai Isobu!"_**

 ** _"I wanna make something go splat."_**

 ** _"I wish my acid could only melt clothes."_**

 ** _"If I'm part dolphin maybe I could swim.."_**

 ** _"KURAMA FIGHT ME!"_**

 ** _"I have an itch that needs to be scratched~"_**

 ** _"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU GET GET A DINGHY!"_**

Yep, the other bijū are inside him and are to be released once they make landfall.

And now aweek into their journey and five days after they left port our blond haired protagonist now finds himseld in the middle of a storm with Kurama raging in his head at his choice of ship which in hindsight the kitsune had all rights to complain. Why the hell did he go with a dinghy anyway! I mean sure it was cheap but dinghies and stormy seas do not mix well together.

 _'Just hold on for a bit more.'_ from what he could remember of Jiraiya's story the voyage only really took him a week, but what Jiraiya failed to mention to Naruto was that his boat sank a week into the voyage and he woke up in a forest in Gamindustri and later met Blanc. So yeah, Naruto is sailing towards unconsciousness and later greeting.

"Ga- * _gurgle gurgle*"_ Naruto is thrown off his boat by a strong wave and into the dark cold waters of the ocean, he found himself getting dragged by a current and he tried to swim against it to no avail. His face started to go blue due to a lack of oxygen and soon he slipped into unconsciousness, the last thing he heard was the bijū all screaming something.

* * *

 _Gamindustri, Otori Forest_

It is quite a refreshing day in Otori Forest and strolling throught the forest are two people, one of them has a sleepy smile on their face while the other person is rather small and is riding on a book with a wide eyed horrified expression on her face.

The first person has fair-pale skin and bright pink eyes. Her hair is about waist length with very wild, messy bangs framing her face while her hair looks to be worn down, but in a very thick/big braid held with a pastel pink frilled ribbon.

She is wearing an odd outfit, consisting of a very loose powder blue top with a frilled neck segment with a bright pink-purple bow and a long white segment in the center held with a white multi-piece belt with a purple piece in the center. At the top on the sleeve sides are pink cloth segments with ruffled white lining and a single white stripe on each piece. Her dress has small sleeves with button-clasp, making it look like a shirt pair of overalls. On each sleeve is a peach and white line, while the sleeves cuff buttons to the upper segment of sleeve, most likely to keep them from being too long. She is also wearing an uneven length white skirt piece that looks longer in back, and opened in the middle. Along with pink and white striped socks and pink bear shaped fuzzy slippers. She looks like a soldier ready for bed time. Her name is Plutia a newly made Goddess of Gaimdustri.

With her is a fair skinned girl with dull blue eyes and soft blonde hair is loosely held by pigtails, she is also wearing a light purple head piece that resembles a baby bonnet with white and light yellow detailing. Her pigtails are held with cyan ribbons and her ear pieces are pink. Her dress is light colored and has childish details like ruffles, a bib-like area, and a cyan bow at the neck. She has white stockings/panty-hose on with purple and white shoes, each with a pink orb on them. She also has wings that resemble butterfly wings. This is Histoire, oracle to Plutia.

Why is her face looking like she just went through something bad, well-

"No, no I don't want to remember! /( T Δ T )/"

But-

"NO! ＼(*｀∧´)／"

All right jeez, anyways the reason Histoire is a Scardystoire is because of her companion Plutia. Although I have no idea why Histoire would be so scared of the girl.

"You didn't see what happened earlier Author-san, I thought I was gonna fie back there. (/´Д｀)/"

"Histoire... who are you talking to...?"

"E-EH! A-Ahaha n-no one Plutia (*^ｰ^)" Histoire hurriedly answered. Plutia looked at her with that same sleepy smile she always has which was creing her out to be honest.

"Okay..." and she walked away.

Histoire let out a sigh of relief but had to once again hold her breath when she heard Plutia call her name. She floated towards Plutia's voice and found her hunched over beside a young boy with blond hair wearing clothing that is a tad bit too large for him by the river unconscious. Plutia is currently prodding the boy with a stick trying to see if the boy is still alive. She sighed and floated down towards the boys hand and checked if there was a pulse. She found it but it was weak, she figured they'd need to get him to a doctyor but therein laid the problem, how the hell were they going to carry the boy-

"Well this quite a sight." Histoire and the unconscious boy shivered when they heard the voice with Histoire sweating nervously, hopefully her attention isn't on her.

Standing where Plutia was a minute ago is a woman with long dark, purple colored hair. Her eyes are a shade of pink . She is wearing a black outfit with pink accessories consisting of a tank top like bustier piece with very thin straps and button-like pieces with multiple holes in the center, a neck piece with a glowing line and pink line below it, small straps connecting to her bikini bottom piece, almost shoulder length gloves with multiple pink pieces, and long boot like parts connecting to the outfit by the outer piece. She also has on pink and black thin earrings. She has a dominatrix aura around her that would make masochists faint just from being around her. This is Iris Heart, Plutia's CPU form.

Iris Heart picked the boy up and took a good look at him, when she saw the whisker marks on the boys face her eyes gleamed in a way that made Histoire feel sorry for the boy. As for Iris Heart, she felt that the collar she has will finally get some use.

* * *

 **AAANNNDDD DONE!**

 **Well that's the first chapter, I do hope i managed to atleast write Histoire, Plutia and Iris Heart correctly.**

 **Pairimg is undecided for now but leaning towards Noire but feel free to send suggestions. And in case some didn't notice this takes place in Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 3.**

 **And as always leave a fave, follow or review. This is Qrious, signing out.**


	2. Chp 2 Waking Up, Iris Heart, Sad Shinobi

**Hello guys this is Qrious and welcome to another chapter of Hyperdimension Vacation.**

 **As some of you may or may not know I mentioned in my other fics that I'll be busy this October to December so I won't be be able to work on fics much but that I will try and update when I can, well I have delivered one fic to be updated and it is this fic!**

 **This was a bit hard to write considering the characters involved and Naruto's condition. Some of you may soon notice the appearance of certain noteable characters from other anime and that is one factor that made updating this a bit tricky. I'm also using that character as practice for when Noire makes her appearance since that character is a tsundere like her. Another reason for this chapters long release is that I recently had an idea for a NarutoxMadokaMagica Xover, don't know if I'll go through with it though.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys like the chapter and that the characters were written accurately according to their canon personality except Naruto to a certain degree.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own the anime and games used in this fic, all rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

 _Last Time_

 _"I'M GOING ON VACATION!"_

 _..._

 _ **"I suddenly feel the urge to stop from doin this."**_

 _..._

 _ **"If I'm part dolphin maybe I could swim.."**_

 _..._

 _"No, no I don't want to remember! /( T Δ T )/"_

 _..._

 _"Well this is quite a sight."_

* * *

Soft.

That is the very first thing he felt, then confusion. Where was he, when was he, what is he possibly laying or leaning on, why is it soft and finally, why does he feel... Hinata-ish is the feeling to describe it. He opened his eyes and found his vision assaulted by a multitude of colors "MY EYES!" he shouted and he unceremoniously fell off the bed.

"Uwaah..." sort of shouted a female voice.

Once Naruto got over being blinded by all the colors he got a good look at the room he is in. The room is in a word, girly. It's so girly that it would make him puke and it should bu he isn't, if anything it was quite comforting.

"What's with all the shouting..." Naruto looked at the person who said that and found that it was a girl with light purple hair rubbing her eyes. She looks very ready for sleep with what she's wearing, pink bear shaped fuzzy slippers? Yep, very ready for sleep and although she just woke up she looks like she's about to fall asleep again. Well that's not going to happen, he needs answers and when Naruto Uzumaki needs answers he gets them damnit!

He took a deep breath which caught the girls attention, she shifted her magenta colored eyes towards him and tilted her head which he honestly found cute, and let out the questions "U-Um, excuse me?"

Geh. W-Why did he sound... timid? Naruto Uzumaki is not timid, he's brash, has no tact, says anything without thinking about it and accidentally compliments a girl without thinking about it! So why does he sound like Hinata from when they were _Genin_?

"Yes... ?" the girl responded with a sleepy smile. Why the hell does his cheeks feel like they're burning? Why is he feeling light-headed all of a sudden? He shook off the feeling with minimal success and mustered the meanest, nastiest, Madara wetting glare he could and directed it at the girl. After all like his late sensei said ' _If you wake up and found out there's a girl beside you... NICE JOB!'_

 _'_ _Okaaaay that's not what he said but the point still counts!'_

As he glared at the girl, the girls eyes widened and she released a gasp prompting Naruto to mentally smirk. Of course she'd get terrified- "Mou, that's cuteee~..."

He found himself being hugged to death by the girl. He was mentally cursing the hell out of the girl for the 'cute' comment, Naruto 'Fucking' Uzumaki is not by any means cute! Naruto Uzumaki is the epitopme of badassery, the destroyer of Ramen, the number unpredictable, hypereractive, knucklehead ninja and prankmaster from hell!

On the outside though "U-um.." he is a blushing, stuttering mess that would make Hinata Hyuuga proud. As stated earlier he is currently being hugged the hell out by the purple haired girl who is nuzzling her cheek against his. Naruto did notice one crucial thing during this entire scene... why is he the same size as the girl? He perfectly remembers that he has a height of at least 5'4" but now he's about 4'9" just an inch taller than the girl hugging him right now. He'll have to consult Kura- Wait! Kurama and the others! In his panic he failed to contact the first person- err, chakra entity... Kurama, to contact when stuff like this happens.

' _Kurama, you won't believe what happened to me!_ ' there was no response.

' _Kurama?'_

 _'...'_

 _'H-Hey, this isn't funny!'_

 _'...'_

Dread started to fill him up. Why wasn't Kurama responding, for that matter why weren't the other Tailed Beasts responding? They should still be inside of him since he never even let them out yet. Maybe they were just asleep or pretending to not hear him. Yes, that's probably what's happening...

* * *

 _Naruto's Mindscape_

Naruto's mindscape has changed ever since the end of the 4th Shinobi War, gone is the danky, wet and dark sewer hallway that lead to Kurama's cage. Now it has changed into what could be called a paradise; vast open plains, large, thick forests, mountains that stretch way up into the sky and rivers, lakes and oceans that has water as blue as the skies above. If you looked closed at the side of one of the mountains it has a very large opening with a huge sign on top reading ' _Kurama's den, no one but Kurama allowed'._

And it was completely empty, devoid of the nine large animals, his friends, that once occupied it. There was no maniacal laughter that once came from Shukaku, no flirtatious comment from Matatabi, no shy comments from Isobu, no shouts of bravado/macho from Son Gokū, no contemplations of whether or not he could swim from Kokuō, no semi-perverted thoughts to put into action from Saiken, no shouts of freedom and joy while being chased by Shukaku from Chōmei, Gyuki was still with Killer Bee and finally no friendly banter and the occasional questionable blushing from Kurama.

He was about to go into an emtional depression like he does in every other fic this happens when he felt it. It was very faint and very easy to miss, the connection he has to the tailed beasts is still there! But then where the hell are they? Why weren't they inside him?

' _Meh, I'll probably run into them later on, besides, they all know what they're supposed to do when we get here and there are no shinobi either so I know they'll be alright.'_ He slowly disappeared from his mindscape and decided to handle the situation he's currently in.

* * *

 _Real World_

When returned from his mindscape the first thing he noticed is that his eyes were closed and they were wet. Was his body crying while he was in his mindscape? Weird, normally it just 'spaces out' and nothing else.

"Ah, he's waking up." an unfamiliar voice called out. He opened his eyes, but unlike earlier he squinted them this time to block the bright light and colors, and searched for whoever said that and found it in the form of small girl sitting on a floating book, blue eyes staring at him in concern. Beside her is the girl from earlier, the same genuine concern easily seen in her magenta colored eyes.

He slowly fully opened his eyes and spoke in a quiet tone, or at least tried to.

Histoire seeing that the boy is trying to ask something but can't took the initiative "Yes? ( ^ v ^ )"

Meanwhile Naruto is groaning inside his head, it seems that his body is slightly acting on its own. He can still make his body do what he wants but how it's done is executed differently. The nearest comparison he could make is that his mind is the Tailed Beast and the body is the unsuspecting(?) host of his. Shaking his head at his current predicament he ordered his body to ask who the two were.

"U-um, who are you?"

The small blonde pointed at herself "I'm Histoire" then pointed at the purple "and that's Plutia _between you and me she's a bit of big meanie._ (￣ω￣) _ _"_ _ she introduced the two of them while whispering the last part conspiratorially to Naruto.

" _R-Really?"_ Naruto whispered back while sending wary looks Plutia's way.

"What are you two talking about...?" the two jumped in surprise when Plutia suddenly appeared between them.

"Gah, w-we were just talking about how... ∑(O_O;)" Histoire trailed off with sweat dripping down her face, is it just her or is Plutia's smile getting more and more strained?

"About..?"

"About how nice you are, right Histoire-chan?" Histoire sent Naruto a thankful look while rapidly nodding her head and saying 'hai'.

"..."

"... {{ (O_O) }}"

"..."

"... {{ (O_O) }}"

Naruto and Histoire waited with baited breaths hoping she'll believe them, mentally though Naruto's true consciousness who will be called C. Naruto for convenience had alarm bells ringing in his head and told his body to run the hell out.

"Really...?" Plutia asked with a _very_ sweet smile.

"Really!＼(º □ º l|l)/ " Naruto and Histoire shouted out. Plutia didn't say anything opting to just stare at the two making them even more nervous.

"Ne, do you want play a game...?"

At this point the two had no choice but to go along.

"U-Um, what kind of g-game are we gonna play Plutia-chan? " asked Naruto who is hugging Histoire tightly to himself.

"We're gonna play," a pillar of light consumed Plutia making Naruto cover his eyes and Histoire to pale and hold on tightly to Naruto in fear, when the pillar dissipated Naruto uncovered his eyes and his face soon resembled a tomato "don't get caught or you're gonna get whipped." Iris Heart now stood where Plutia was just a second ago cradling her sword whip in her hands with a blush on her cheeks.

Meanwhile C. Naruto is having a panic attack. Just when he got away from the super sadist that is Anko Mitarashi his luck found him a new one. He signaled for his body to get the hell out of there, only it isn't doing that, if anything his body felt... excited? C. Naruto blanched, his body is a sub!? The hell is his body a masochist1? It should be a dom with how he keeps dishing out punishments to his foes. But then again he did always let the enemy hit him a bunch of times before handing out pain for his enemy soooo... sado-masochist? C. Naruto shook his head, point is his body should run away like his life depended on it so he set about making it do just that.

A few seconds later his body went running past Iris Heart surprising her a bit with how fast he just ran but that just made her smile like a predator "Let the fox hunt begin~"

* * *

 _Basilicom Hallway_

All was normal inside the recently built Planeptune Basilicom, despite being a nation only a few weeks old it was developing quite nicely. And although their Goddess was not starting on her work and was delegating her tasks towards her oracle, the tiny Histoire, they could understand since they knew that she was currently taking care of someone. There was already talk within the basilicom staff as to who the person is and what their relationship is with their Goddess, there were multiple theories but chief among them is 'childhood crush' and 'best friend'.

"AAAAAHHH!"

The staff jumped in surprise at the yell and set about trying to find the where the screams came from.

...

Two basilicom guards were running through one of the many hallways within the basilicom, weapons ready in case there was an armed intruder. They were scouring the halls for both the intruder and their Goddes, her Oracle and her friend since there was an announcement that came out earlier that the Goddess' room was completely empty, including their Goddess' friend. They guessed that he must've been kidnapped by the intruder and their Goddess was trying to save her friend. Though there were some that were of the mind that Plutia would use this chance trigger her childhood friends flag, so as her followers they'll do their best to help their Goddess.

"Wait!" one of the guards motions for her fellow guard to stop.

"What is it?"

"Don't you hear it?" the other guard closes her eyes and focused her hearing.

"She... gaini-...us! (/´Д｀)/"

The guard raised an eyebrow and listened in again but this time it was a bit clearer.

"Fufufuf, wh-...my pet~"

The guard is now getting a bad feeling, she felt that maybe they should get out of this hallway as fast as possible. She patted her fellow guards shoulder trying to get her attention but was ignored by the other guard in favor of looking behind them with a sweatdrop. Looking at her fellow guard and wondering what she was looking at the guard, Rin, looked behind them also getting a sweatdrop in the process.

Right in front of them is their Oracle and guest huddled in a corner, holding on to one another for dear life and looking at the person in front of them with fear and... excitement? In front of them is their Goddess, she looked like she is tired because she was panting quite hard, she also has very sadistic, yet also sexy, smile on and she is blushing. In her hand is her whip sword... at least they think it is a whip sword, every time they'd see their Goddess fight her sword is just that, a sword. But because of it's appearance and how it looks like sections of the sword can split up, a lot of people in the Basilicom are positive that it is a whip sword.

Anyway, Rin and her fellow guard are at a crossroads. On one hand they were told to protect the three people in front of them, on the other, they'd be protecting the two from their Goddess who they were also told they were to protect and if they get in between them then the two of them might become their Goddess' target, on another hand Histoire-sama and their were looking at them with puppy eyes so cute that they'd melt, and on another Iris Heart is looking at the two of them with a face that says 'I dare you to do it' and is doing that thing teachers do when they have a ruler, only this time it's a sword.

...

...

...

Rin looked at her fellow guard "Mikuru, what do you think?"

The now named Mikuru was surprised and a bit scared since Rin put the spotlight on her, before she made her decision she looked at everyone present, Naruto and Histoire were looking at her with hopeful eyes, Iris Heart chuckled, not the good kind, and started humming a creepy tune and finally Rin is waiting for her decision, eyebrow raised and foot tapping, she did notice her glancing at the duo every now and then.

She took a deep breath and steeled and her nervous nerves. Everyone leaned forward in anticipation when suddenly, in a show of speed and skill, Naruto snatched Iris Heart's sword from her shocking everyone in the hallway, Naruto positioned himself in front Histoire facing Iris Heart pointing her own sword at her. C. Naruto is panicking inside the Mindscape " _CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP._ " perhaps taking a Goddess' weapon is not such a great idea.

Iris Heart looked at the boy in amusement and licked her lips, Mikuru started panicking at what Lady Iris Heart is about or going to do to the boy and finally Rin facepalmed at the boy's stupidity. Doesn't he know the difference between him and Lady Iris Heart? He doesn't stand a chance, not that she cares about whatever happens to the boy. And Histoire?

" _Doki~ Doki~_ (´｡• ω •｡`) ❤ _"_

Iris Heart took a step forward and Naruto shakily swung the sword at her, which was caught by Iris Heart with no problem whatsoever "Fufufu, my, my how brave~" Naruto gave Iris Heart a glare which was more cute than intimidating "Oh how cute, I could just eat you up~".

Naruto glare at Iris Heart which once again got the same reaction from her "I-I'm gonna hit you!"

Iris Heart raised a brow which soon changed back into her signature look "And why, pray tell, would you hit me?"

"U-umm" C. Naruto wracked his brain for an excuse his body could use then he remembered Histoire ", because... Histoire! That's it, you're scaring Histoire! I'm protecting her from you... I guess." Naruto said unknowingly triggering Histoire's flag.

" _Doki~ Doki~_ ٩(❤ ε ❤)۶ _" 'My hero!_ (≧◡≦) _'_

Mikuru looked at Naruto in awe while Rin scoffed, the boy is toast and afterwards she'll have to take care of him. Not that she wants to but it is her job.

Iris Heart looked at Naruto with a twitchy eye and strained smile "Scary am I? Well... let me just show you, HOW SCARY I CAN GET!" Iris Heart charged at Naruto and Naruto swung the blunt side of the sword at her.

 _PAUSE!_

Before we continue it is worth noting that during the time of her birth to now, Iris Heart was never hit by her enemies, it is always her that hits them. She gains pleasure from seeing her enemies squirm and beg for forgiveness before finishing them off but what if she's the one that is hit? Well, let's find out.

 _RESUME!_

The sword hit her shoulder and Iris Heart winced from both pain... and pleasure? ' _W-What?!'_ She stood up with a blush and looked at the shaking Naruto with a taunting smile "What? That's all, how weak~" she walked forward only to once again get hit, this time in the stomach. She held her stomach but she is now panting... erotically panting.

She tried to stand up and Naruto hit her again but softened it a little. It didn't stop the good feeling she felt from that hit though ' _I knew it was a good idea to keep him as a pet.'_ And thus Iris Hearts flag is triggered.

As Naruto and Iris Heart had their back and forth Mikuru's face is cherry red and covered her eyes with her hands but made a tiny peep hole, Rin groaned and pulled out a purple cellphone and called her superiors.

"Hello, we've found the three, there were no intruders."

" _Oh, Tohsaka-san that's good news, where are you?"_

"Were in a hallway in the east wing."

" _I see, and how are they, are they fine?"_

Rin sweatdrop "Well-" "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!?" _SMACK!_

Rin blushed at the scene since it looks like the two are- " _Tohsaka-san what was that!?_ "

"I-It's nothing, anyway we'll escort them back bye!"

" _Tohsa-"_ Rin turned off the phone with a sigh and looked at the trio in front of her. Well, time to do her job.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Elemental Nations_

It's been a few weeks since Naruto left Konoha, after that it was found out that regular Shinobi forces get 1 day of a vacation for every two weeks they are active and since then word about Shinobi vacation time has spread throughout the Elemental Nations and shinobi far and wide celebrated since they all thought that shinobi get no vacation days, especially in Konoha.

Speaking of Konoha, the Konoha Council is about to end a session, everyone is eager to spend their vacation time when the door to the Council Chambers suddenly flew open with a slam. The person who opened the door was Kakashi who is sweating quite hard and catching his breath, he walked to the middle of the room and spoke "Ho-"

"Nice of you to show up Kakashi, I know you're very eager to spend your vacation days lazing about and reading your smut, so are we but we all have-"

"The booklet Naruto showed us is outdated."

Silence... then chaos.

"What!?"

"Hang Him!"

"Fanservice! Where's the fanservice we were promised!"

Tsunade pounded a gavel on her desk but instead of silencing everyone the council only got louder.

"Where did she get that!?"

"I want a wig like that!"

"Let's be pirates!"

Tsunade wondered what the hell they were yelling about and noticed she is holding a small wooden mallet and a white wig is on her head. Kakashi, having enough of the shenanigans shouted "WILL EVERYONE PLEASE SHUT UP!"

 _Chirp_ _Chirp Chirp_

Kakashi glared at the grasshopper getting it to stop "Now, as I was saying the booklet Naruto showed us was outdated, there were multiple volumes of the thing. What he showed us was volume one, and" Kakashi paused and took something from his jackets front pocket, the Council leaned forward in anticipation "this is the final volume." The council looked at the booklets title ' _Shinobi Guidelines for Idiots Vol. 2'_

And once again the Council errupted into Chaos.

"That's one more than one!"

"Amazing."

"Icha Icha is still a volume longer!" Kakashi nodded in agreement.

Shikamaru sweatdropped, how the hell did they win the war? Oh right, Naruto turned himself into a bunch of naked men distracting Kaguya and getting herself sealed.

Tsunade cleared her throat getting everyone's attention on her "In light of recent events, it seems that Mr. Uzumaki made a mistake in calculating his vacation days and ours, Hatake-san please read the guideline on Shinobi vacation days so we can clear this mess."

Kakashi nodded and opened the booklet to find the page on Shinobi vacation days, he stopped on a page and read it. His eyes widened like dinner plates and he became as white as sheet, the other councilors in their curiosity went to Kakashi to find out what made him react that way and one by one shared the same fate as him.

One council later, Tsunade finally stood up from her seat and took the booklet from a shellshocked Kakashi then her eyes widened and she felt like someone burned aged Sake in front of her.

What is written on the page is this ' _Shinobi Vacation Article 8390.71-94b/592; This article states that if the shinobi in question is a Jinchūriki then the alloted vacation time formula for said individual is as follows: 1 wk. is equal to 1 yr. of vacation time. Normal Shinobi forces get no vacation days, same is applied to Kage position. As signed by the First kage of every hidden village.'_ and underneath it is a chibi drawing of every first Kage all doing a peace sign.

Why is life so cruel to them?

* * *

 **AAAAAAANNNNNNDDDD DONE!**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **Now for some FAQs:**

 ***What's up with Naruto? Why is there a C. Naruto?**

 **Compare to Goddesses and their CPU form, please note, will not be a permanent thing.**

 ***What happened to the Biju?**

 **They are fine, as a hint, Isobu and Kurama are closest to them.**

 ***** **Will there be other characters from other anime that will be making an appearance?**

 **Don't know but if you guys want to see an anime character YOU want then let me know and who knows? They may get an actual role in the fic.**

 ***Pairings?**

 **Regardless of character flags triggered the final result may be different but they give a hint of the possible pairing/s for Naruto.**

 **If you have questions not related to the ones above then please direct them to the reviews section or PM.**

 **And as always, leave a review, fave or follow. This Qrious, signing out.**


	3. Chp 3 Maids, Kurama, Chachamaru

**Hello, Hello everyone, Qrious here with a new chapter of Hyperdimension Vacation.**

 **First off, sorry for the one month delay. This was supposed to come out a week ago but I was working on two other fics and I have classes so you can probably guess that I'm stretching my time to make time to do this and I was trying to make this much longer compared to the previous chapter.**

 **Also, just to let you guys know this chapter and the next two or four will most likely be character introduction chapters so It'll be a while before this enters the main storyline.**

 **A thank you also to the person that put in the character they want to see in the fic. They, however won't get introduced until later so wait 'till then. Offers still on the table for others though, if any of you want a character you want seen in this fic put in the reviews.**

 **And like with every comedy fic I write, apologies if the comdey is meh and if the characters are too OOC. I try to follow their character traits and attitude as close to the original as best I can but they may end up a bit OOC. With the exception of Naruto due to story. But i do hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 _Last time_

 _"What's with all the shouting..."_

 _..._

 _'_ _Kurama, you won't believe what happened to me!_ _'_

 _..._

 _"I'm Histoire and that's Plutia_ _between you and me she's a bit of big meanie._ _(_ _ω_ _)_ _"_

 _..._

 _"Really!_ _＼_ _(º □ º l|l)/ "_

 _..._

 _"Fufufuf, wh-...my pet~"_

 _..._

 _"U-umm, because... Histoire! That's it, you're scaring Histoire! I'm protecting her from you... I guess."_

 _..._

 _"Well-" "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!?" SMACK!_

 _..._

 _'Shinobi Vacation Article 8390.71-94b/592; This article states that if the shinobi in question is a Jinchūriki then the alloted vacation time formula for said individual is as follows: 1 wk. is equal to 1 yr. of vacation time. Normal Shinobi forces get no vacation days, same is applied to Kage position. As signed by the First kage of every hidden village.'_

* * *

After contacting her superiors Rin was left with the almost impossible task of separating Iris Heart and Naruto, she says impossible because Lady Iris might go full sadist mode on her when she tries to get split them apart, then she was hit a good idea.

"Mikuru, could you stand over here please and hold this above your head if you would and when say 'now' act as if you're trying to hit someone on the ground." Mikuru raised a brow at the oddly specific action Rin is telling her to do but did as Rin said anyways, she walked over to the spot Rin indicated and held the bokken Rin handed her over her head " _Yoshi_ , hold still." Rin cautiosly made her way to Naruto's side, who is still hitting Iris Heart with her sword, and got into position to snatch him.

Rin mentally counted to three.

 _Three_

 _Two_

 _One_

"Now!"

"Hah!" and Mikuru swung the sword down... on Iris Heart. Meanwhile Rin snatched up Naruto bridal style, with Histoire in tow, and ran as fast as she can from the soon to be ruined hallway. Sorry Mikuru but Rin is choosing the lesser of two evils to look after. Oh, wasn't it mentioned last chapter? Rin and Mikuru, before this whole thing began, the Head maid had told them that the two of them would be the assigned personal maid to either Lady Plutia/Iris Heart and her guest but instead of the usual protocol where the head maid picks who serves who, in this case Rin and Mikuru can choose who to be assigned to. Guess who Mikuru got.

' _Gomen Mikuru, your sacrifice will not be forgotten._ ' Rin thought solemnly with a single tear going down her cheek for Mikuru who 'volunteered' herself to be Iris' maid.

Meanwhile Naruto is thinking why the pretty lady is crying, Histoire is dreaming about NaruxHistoire and C. Naruto is just glad they got out of there. He was about to call out to Rin when his head hit a wall as Rin turned and he fell unconscious.

As for Mikuru, after Rin left Iris Heart felt that the strikes didn't give off that good feeling anymore and it just felt irritating, when she saw that Naruto was no longer the one hitting her but a brunette cosplaying as one of the Basilicom's maids, looks like she has to 'teach' this one that trying to deceive a Goddess can be bad for your health ... poor Mikuru.

* * *

After getting a hell of distance away when she heard Mikuru's scream she proceeded to take Naruto to the room prepared for him when he waked up. The room is a simple one, it was large enough to be able to fit a medium sized bed, a few closets and a table. The room is painted in a cool blue color but knowing Naruto he'll most likely paint it orange later, actually he'll orange-ize the entire room.

Rin looked at the child(?) in her arms and raised a brow in confusion "I swear he was awake when I got him *shrug*, must've gotten tired from all the running he had to do."

Rin carried Naruto towards the bed and set him down gently as to not wake him up. That was the plan but she her foot hit the foot of the bed and she dropped Naruto on his head, she expected a shout of pain but it never came. She sweatdropped when she saw Naruto still asleep. Except for Histoire who rolled of his head unconscious.

Rin chuckled nervously "O-Oops..."

Rin picked up Naruto and put him on the bed. She was about to put the sheets over him but then her eyes went to his whisker marks. She's been wondering about those for the entire time she's seen it. Was it real? Was it just paint? Will he purr if she touches it? So many questions relating to Naruto's whisker marks but the most important question is that will he purr like a...

Rin narrowed her eyes at Naruto and leaned in to get a closer look ' _Come to think of it, he look sort of looks like a fox_.' the image of Naruto wearing a full body fox costume comes to mind and she nearly squeals at the thought.

Meanwhile Histoire woke up from her brief trip to dreamland "Uuu, what hit me?" she asked out loud while rubbing a bump on her head. She openedr her eyes and saw that she is in the room they were going to give to Naruto when he woke up. Then she remembered that a maid carried them here but ended up dropping Naruto which made him hit the floor head first and because she was on his head at the time.

"Such a clumsy maid, how did she even-" her eyes widened comically when she noticed said maid on the bead leaning over a very much asleep Naruto and is dangerously close to him and thought that Rin is going in for a kiss. Now the rational person will tease someone then go from there but considering the Histoire flag raised by Naruto earlier...

"NOOOOO!"

The scream both woke up Naruto and surprised Rin and three things happened.

One. The scream woke up Naruto in a way that he also screamed but in fear and grabbed what is nearest to him for both comfort and as a shield and held on to it as tightly as he could.

Two. Having been surprised by Histoire's scream, Rin was unprepared for Naruto suddenly lunging at her and hugging her for all she's worth and she's trying and failing to get Naruto off of her. Did she also mention that the action put them in a rather suggestive position and that everything she's doing is making it worse?

Third. If the top two weren't bad enough the door was slammed open and in came Iris Heart, who also had Mikuru clinging on to her leg, with the most sadistic smile she could put on and had it aimed at Histoire and Rin. Naruto would get a special punishment later.

As this all happened, C. Naruto had only one thing to say "I hope this world has ramen."

* * *

( _Two weeks later)_

Two weeks after the incident that was dubbed the 'Iris Incident' and a month since Naruto landed in Gamindustri life went on normally. As normal as it could get for a child turned Goddess, a small Oracle, one whiskered boy with a separate conscience and two maids could get. After Iris walked in on them Histoire bolted out of the room leaving Mikuru, Rin and Naruto to Iris' mercy. After already getting punished then getting herself dragged on the floor for who knows how far, Mikuru was exempt from the punishment. Rin though wasn't so lucky. After running around the Basilicom with Iris chasing after her laughing all the while she recieved 100 spankings which was as painful as it was embarassing. When it was Naruto's turn his so-called punishment was feeding Plutia, who had since reverted back to her base form, ice scream which Rin protested is unfair but was silenced when Plutia looked at her with her hand moving in a spanking motion.

Ever since then Plutia and the maids helped Naruto with getting used to life in Planeptune and in turn, Gamindustri. It all started when Plutia asked Naruto if he wanted to play a video game with her. Her smile turned into one of horror when Naruto, along with C. Naruto, asked "What's a video game?". Poor Naruto was subjected to two days of non-stop playing, the only silver lining was that he managed to complete the first mission in _GTA: Planeptune Stories._

And here we are right now in the streets of Planeptune with Naruto, followed closely by Rin, walking around and taking a tour of the city.

He is also wearing different clothing since his old ones got destroyed by a slime monster that somehow managed to get into the Basilicom. Now he is wearing a blue hoodie that has its sleeves colored orange with a white shirt underneath, blue pants and a pair of orange _Mike_ shoes.

Rin decided to forego her usual maid clothes in favor of her casual ones, right now she is wearing a red turtleneck, a black skirt and long black socks under leather flats. Her hair is in its usual position being twin tails tied with black ribbons.

There really isn't much to see of Planeptune right now since the nation was just founded a month ago. The city wasn't that large yet and there were little to no buildings as of yet, if there are then it is under construction. There are a few small establishments here and there but it's mostly residential. As the two are walking Rin stopped walking and decided to say something.

"Ano... Naruto-san?"

Naruto turned to look at Rin "Hai?"

"Where exactly are we going?"

Naruto blinked and scrunched up his face in thought. Rin had to stop herself from glomping the boy with how cute he currently is.

"No idea."

Cue sweatdrop. Rin had to stop herself from shouting at the stupidity of the answer, Naruto is just a kid after all so she should've expected that Naruto would go around with no real destination in mind. Then she thought of a place they could go to. As she turned around her eyes widened when she that Naruto is no longer in front of her. She frantically looked around trying to find the blond boy ' _Where did he goe!? Iris-sama will have my head if I lose him!'_ and that's no exaggeration. Iris Heart or Plutia, depending on who she was as at the time, has a bit of an overprotective streak when it came to Naruto. She can still remember the incident where Naruto lost his clothes.

* * *

 _Flashba-_

* * *

Rin rapidly shook her head not wanting to revisit Iris Hearts 'playing' with the slime monster. Let's just say it involved a lot of whacking, whipping, bleaching and the occasional moaning.

As Rin continued searching for Naruto she soon found him, right outside of a bar. That he just entered.

Rin sighed in relief, while the kid did just enter a bar at least she found him. Besides, it's not like the bar would serve Naruto alcohol right? She shook her head since that was very unlikely and moved to the entrance but was blocked by a parade "THE HELL!? THERE'S NO FESTIVAL OR EVENT PLANNED TODAY SO WHY THE HECK IS THERE A PARADE!?"

She is answered by an old man who heard her outburst "Why it's the 32nd day of celebration of Planeptune's founding. What else do you think it could be?"

Rin's eye twitched "A-Are you telling me you people have been celebrating Planeptune's founding everyday for the last 32 days?"

The old man grinned and ripped of his clothes revealing a sparkling onesie disco clothing "Ya got that right missy!" the old man joined a nearby conga line leaving a slack-jawed Rin.

' _What the hell is with these people?_ ' She sweatdropped when she saw the old man scream about a broken back.

* * *

 _With Naruto_

The first thing that assaulted Naruto's senses when he entered the building with the bright sign is the smell. He didn't like this smell, it smells like if you added salt with something pukey smelling but this is the only building he could see that didn't have one of those white cloth covering it. He looked around and saw a lot of tables and chairs, he wondered why there no people sitting. He did eventually see two people at the bar. One of them sitting on a stool is a woman with long crimson hair wearing a red bolero, a white shirt, blue pants that has a few hole in them and low heels. The person behind the bar wiping a mug is also female but with green hair is wearing a white long sleeved shirt , black vest, grey pants and black brogues shoes. Naruto stared at the green haired girl, namely her ears since they looked peculiar. Both women has their eyes closed so you couldn't see the color of their eyes.

Naruto made his way toward the bar and tried to sit on the stool only to fail because of how tall it was. His attempts garnered the attention of the crimson haired woman ,who opened her closed eyes, and her crimson eyes glanced at the boy beside her. The woman's eyes minutely widened when her eyes landed on the boy. As for the green haired girl, she opened her eyes revealing blank blue orbs looking at the child trying and failing to get on the stool, after a few more attempts by Naruto the female bartender went around the bar and tapped Naruto's shoulder getting the boy's attention.

Naruto tilted his head asking the silent question of "What?"

The female bartender looked at him, then at the stool, then back to him. As if getting what the bartender was trying to convey Naruto nodded his head and the green haired bartender picked him up and she plopped him down on the stool. Beside them the crimson haired woman gripped the mug in her hand a bit too hard making cracks appear.

After making himself comfortable Naruto gave the female bartender a smile and thanked her "Thanks, nee-san!"

The female bartender nodded "It is no trouble..."

Naruto blinked in confusion when the bartender paused then his eyes widened in realization when he figured that she was asking for his name "Naruto, N-Naruto Uzumaki." The crimson haired woman's body tensed ever so slightly then relaxed it so that no one could notice, except for the bartender who wondered if the woman was about to make a ruckus.

But she is in the middle of a conversation and Naruto is looking at her "Pleasure to meet you, Uzumaki-san. I am called Chachamaru Karakuri."

Naruto fidgeted making Chachamru wonder what's wrong "U-um... C-Chachamaru-san, you can call me by my first name if you like? I-I've been never one for formalities."

Chachamaru did nothing but nod "Very well, if it pleases you Naruto-san."

Naruto shook his head "O-Only if YOU want to Chachamaru-san, I don't want to force or anything..." he mumbled at the end.

As Chachamaru is about to comment the crimson haired lady decided to speak up "Oh for goodness' sake just call each other by your first name or your last, whatever! Just make your minds already!" the lady bit out.

Chachamaru frowned at the rudeness of the woman while Naruto tried to make himself small while wondering where the heck Rin went off to. In his mind C. Naruto is looking at both women with narrowed eyes, this Chachamaru person has a weird kind of energy inside of her similar to Plutia, both have an energy similar to chakra yet feels incomplete but unlike Chahamaru, Plutia's is similar to Nature Energy in that it's drawing energy from... somewhere. As for the woman with crimson hair she feels strangely familiar, like he should know her but for the life of him can't put a name on.

"Is there a problem Ms. Kurama?" Chachamru asked in a monotone voice but you could hear the stern tone, C. Naruto raised a brow in thought, seems this woman doesn't just have the same feel of energy/chakra as Kurama but the same name as well. Small world.

The now named Kurama scoffed and said in an annoyed tone "I came here to drink and get plastered. Not to listen to some brat trying to seduce a female bartender."

Naruto, and C. Naruto, gained an atomic blush and started sputtering denials while Chahamaru looked at Kurama in deadpan. As for Kurama, she snorted and downed the alcoholic beverage in her mug but if you look at her eyes you could see a bit of pride and once again, annoyance.

The sound of the door opening caught their attention and in came Naruto's friend/maid, Rin, looking around searching for Naruto until she settled her eyes on the bar. Unseen by the two Kurama gained a gleam in her eyes and covertly pushed her mug towards Naruto.

"Finally... got here... stupid conga line." Rin panted out, when she wasn't able to see a way for her to get across the street, short of sky diving off of a building, she tried powering through the but ended up getting caught in the conga line.

"R-Rin-chan, where were you?" Naruto asked through teary eyes, glad that Rin came back when she left all alone earlier.

"Huh? What are you talking about, YOU'RE the one who disappeared on ME!?" Rin screamed out but flinched when Naruto eyes got even more teary. C. Naruto agreed with his other, Rin did leave them hanging.

Kurama chuckled in amusement "Well look at this, a brat being looked after by an irresponsible little girl."

A tick mark grew on Rin's head "Who're you calling irresponsible? And I'm a teenager not a kid."

Kurama crossed her arms under her bust pushing them up "Oh, I beg to differ."

Rin grew red in rage but controlled herself from lashing out "Hmph, atleast I don't have useless bags of flesh slowing me down."

Naruto, being the innocent little kid he, looked at Kurama's chest and threw in his two cents "U-um, I agree with Rin-chan, those look like they'd be bad for your back..."

Kurama's face turned white when Naruto said that and Rin, while thinking it's inappropriate for Naruto to even be joining this converstaion, is happy that he-

"... want me to help you carry them?" both females faces turned cherry red at his statement while Chachamaru's face remained blank.

"N-N-N-Naruto, w-w-w-w-what are you s-s-s-saying you idiot!" is how Rin reacted.

A geyser of blood shooting out her nose is how Kurama reacted.

Looking at her own chest and checking if her back is aching is how Chachamaru reacted.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion at the three's reaction, he thought that they'd be thankful... at least that's how the scary sadistic lady reacted when she wasn't so sadistic at the time. Though Histoire did slam her book on his head. Girls are weird.

C. Naruto agreed with his other's thoughts. When it come to men everything's pretty straightforward but women are very confusing for him.

Naruto then remembered something ' _Come to think of it, weren't we supposed to...'_ his eyes widened catching Rin attention then looked at the clock on the nearby wall then paled. Rin wondered what made Naruto so white and looked at what he's looking at- "SHIT! WE'RE WAY PAST YOUR CURFEW HOURS!" she screamed out, her face as white as a sheet.

As mentioned before there was a time when a slime monster managed to make it inside the Basilicom and ended up eating Naruto's previous clothes making him get new ones. What wasn't said is that everytime Naruto is not at the Basilicom by 7:30 PM monters, mainly dogoos, keep popping up around him for some reason so Histoire made the decision to put Naruto on a curfew for a month. Though Naruto was against this saying that he should train to be able to beat those monsters, something Plutia supported wholeheartedly, but Histoire wouldn't have it though she did ended up acquiescing to him when he promised to hang out with her everytime his training ends.

Rin grabbed Naruto and bowed to Chachamaru "Thank you for looking after him Karakuri-san." she turned her gaze to Kurama and gave her dull look "Go jump off a cliff." Kurama flipped her off while still in dreamland. Rin growled but ran out of the building with Naruto in tow.

As soon as the two left silence reigned inside the bar. Chachamaru looked at the door and smile "What an interesting person."

She almost jumped up in shock when Kurama started bawling her eyes out out of nowhere. The red head comically cired while pounding her fist on the table "T-That idiot! H-He didn't even recognize me!" Kurama whined out.

Chachamru blinked, right now the Kurama she is seeing is vastly different from the Kurama she usually see's. The usual Kurama she see's is calm, snarky, rude, basically a lot of negatice things but right now Kurama is acting like a middle school girl who just got rejected by her crush.

"I-I mean we didn't s-see each other for a month and then he acts like he doesn't know me!~" Kurama cried out, snot coming out of her nose.

' _Ah, I'll have to clean that later._ ' Chachamaru thought.

Then Kurama did a 180 "But, but I know where he is now... well I know that he lives here in Planeptune."

"Then why not just wait for him here?" Chachamaru suggested.

Kurama hummed in thought "Well I guess I did manage to allure him enough that he could keep coming back to see me... Umu, that might work."

If she could, Chachamaru would sweatdrop at Kurama's antics.

"Then there's that girl hanging off of Naruto-kun" she shrugged it off "I'll deal with her later. What's important is that I'll finally be able to do what I've been wanting to do for the last nine weeks. So what if he looks like a child right now, I'm a thousand year old chakra entity and I'm gonna get what I want damnit!" Kurama shouted with determined and perverted gleam in her eyes.

Chachamaru thought that now is a good time to call the police.

* * *

 _Elemental Nations_

Back with our favorite council the majority of them have depressed air around them due to what they found out earlier when it came to their vacation time. The civilian side of the council meanwhile were thinking of ways to improve the agricultural and economical side of Konoha.

The sound of something hitting wood caught their attention and they all looked at the front to see a woman with white hair sitting on the Hokage's chair.

"AAHH INTRUDER!"

"Someone's sitting on Godaime-sama's chair!"

"Isn't that just Tsunade-sama wearing a wig."

"Who the heck is Tsunade?"

"I want a wig too!"

"SHUT UP!" Tsunade threw the wig off her head and hurled her table at the council. Shikamru, Tsume and Hiashi held up cards with the numbers 2,6 and 1 respectively.

Tsunade looked at Hiashi and the man shrugged "You didn't hit a lot of them."

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her forehead "Now, to get this meeting started, you all remember when we read the _Shinoni Guideline for Idiots_ right?" immediately the depressed air just cleared up came back.

"Damnit Tsunade-sama, just when we forgot about it." Shikamaru grumbled prompting a sweatdrop from Tsunade.

"Riiiight... well, just to let you all know the librarian found another 50 volumes of the thing." The council groaned.

"Now, now, before you all get depressed I'm am pleased to inform you that those fifty volumes have been burned."

"Um, Hokage-sama I think it was illegal to burn those-"

"They were burned by a mysterious assailant."

"But, Hokage-sama-"

Tsunade stared at council member with emotionless eyes that freaked them out "Burned. By. Mysterious. Assailant."

The council member nodded frantically "Y-Yes, someone burned them, how tragic it its."

Tsunade nodded in satisfaction. If those books were about to make thing worse for them then better for it to be burned and forgotten.

...

 _Leaf Village Incinerator_

As the fifty _SGI_ books burned, vol. 52 suddenly opened up and ended on the page pertaining to Shinobi vacation time.

 _Shinobi Vacation Article 8390.71-94b/592-592b; This article states that if the shinobi, regardless of affiliation, rank or status if served valiantly to his or her village or served of a specific amount of time then they have the option to take a week up to a month of vacation time for every year. As signed by the First kage of every hidden village._ Underneath it is a chibi drawing of every first Kage in bandages and body casts rubbing their heads sheepishly.

Such a waste.

* * *

 **AAAAAAANNNNN DONE!**

 **Hope you guys found the chapter and character introductions good.**

 **And now a new character is introduced, Chachamaru from Mahou Sensei Negima!? I'm not to sure what made me use Chachamaru in this fic it seemed like a good idea at the time, have no idea if I'll be putting Evangeline though.**

 **Yes, Kurama is FemKurama in this fic, chapter two was quite obvious in this. That and this plays a part in the future DLC after the main story. Sort of.**

 **Also can someone give me tips on how to write a proper tsundere, I don't think my plan of using Rin as practice tsundere is working.**

 **The council also makes their final appearance unless you guys wants to see another council madness, perhaps the councils of the other four nations?**

 **Next chapter Noire will be making her entrance into the spotlight. How will Naruto handle this tsundere when he's already handling one? How will Plutia react? Will Kurama get what she wants? Will Chachamaru call the police?...**

 **I don't know, find out on the next chapter.**

 **As always, leave a review, fave or follow. This is Qrious, signing out.**


	4. Chp 4 Chibi, Cptn Froggy and Noire

**Hey guys! Qrious here with another chapter of Hyperdimension Vacation.**

 **Sorry once again for the month long wait but I've been busy with school and what-not. Like I promised this chapter will be the introduction of Noire, next chapter will be the interaction of Noire with the other characters. writing Noire's lines was a bit hard because I had no idea how I should go about writing her.**

 **So like I said in the earlier chapters the characters will be a bit OOC but I will keep their characters as close to their canon counterparts. But do tell me if the short scene Noire had was close to her canon counterpart so as to let me know how much I need to work on her character for next chapter.**

 **And as would be traditional, sorry if you find the jokes/humor cringe-worthy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Hyperdimension Neptunia**

* * *

 _"Mikuru, could you stand over here please"_

 _..._

 _"NOOOOO!"_

 _..._

 _"Where exactly are we going?"_

 _..._

 _"A-Are you telling me you people have been celebrating Planeptune's founding everyday for the last 32 days?"_

 _..._

 _"R-Rin-chan, where were you?"_

 _..._

 _"U-um, I agree with Rin-chan, those look like they'd be bad for your back... want me to help you carry them?"_

 _..._

 _"T-That idiot! H-He didn't even recognize me!"_

 _..._

 _As the fifty SGI books burned, vol. 52 suddenly opened up and ended on the page pertaining to Shinobi vacation time._

 _Shinobi Vacation Article 8390.71-94b/592-592b; This article states that if the shinobi, regardless of affiliation, rank or status if served valiantly to his or her village or served of a specific amount of time then they have the option to take a week up to a month of vacation time for every year. As signed by the First kage of every hidden village. Underneath it is a chibi drawing of every first Kage in bandages and body casts rubbing their heads sheepishly._

 _Such a waste._

* * *

It's been three weeks since Naruto and Rin's excursion in the city of Planeptune and their meeting of Chachamaru and Kurama (though C. Naruto could swear that Kurama's energy feels familiar) and since then Naruto would visit said bar. Though people would sometimes question what a child is doing in such a place most just shrugged it off since Rin was always with him much to Kurama's ire.

They eventually met the owner of the bar, who Rin thinks is just faking it, Evangeline A.K. McDowell. The first meeting went like this:

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _"Good morning, Cha-chan." Naruto greeted the greenhaired barwoman followed by Rin._

 _"Hello to you too Naruto-san." Chachamaru bowed in greeting._

 _"Great, your here again." Kurama said in irritation but in her mind 'YES! HE 'S HERE!'_

 _"Why I'm sorry, does this building have your name on it?"_

 _"Oh I'm sorry but I wasn't talking to you little girl."_

 _"Who the hell are you calling a little girl you hag!?"_

 _As the two had their usual bout of insult throwing Naruto took his usual seat beside Kurama "S-Sorry about the noise, Cha-chan."_

 _Chachamaru shook her head "It is no trouble Naruto-san, it cannot be helped that we are both looking after children."_

 _Naruto nodded his head missing the looks of betrayal Rin and Kurama shot him "B-But it isn't all bWAAGH! WIN-CHWAN ISH HURSHS~"_

 _"A child am I?" Rin malevolently chuckled as she stretched Naruto's cheeks to painful levels while Kurama is wondering if Naruto is into little girls. Chachamaru just continued wiping while watching the others with a smile._

 _"What is with all the ruckus?" an irritated female voice made everyone pause and turn their attention to the door just beside the wine bar and saw a little girl-_

 _"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE!?"_

- _no older than ten glaring at the space in front of her. Chachamaru approached the little girl who seemed to be staring at the space in front of her in even more anger and had actually started radiating bloodlust or KI. Everyone in the establishment was either getting nervous, afraid, about to pee their, are peeing their pants or is about to faint with the exception of Chachamaru, Rin and Kurama._

 _Chachamaru for obvious reasons. Rin, who is blank faced, was debating whether to be afraid, to blush or to throttle her charge. Kurama was largely unaffected due to the R-rated thoughts going through her head._

 _As for our blond protagonist? He decided to duck under what was nearest to him which so happened to Rin's clothes._

 _The KI started subsided after Chachamaru asked the little girl what was wrong to which the girl answered that she alright, though Chachamaru swore that the girls anger suddenly spiked for a moment._

 _The girl turned to the three people that she felt was making the loud noises. When her eyes landed on Naruto, who had just ducked out of Rin, they met each others gaze. The girl narrowed her eyes at Naruto who narrowed his eyes back at her. While the two were having a staring contest, or checking each other out as Kurama puts it, Chachamaru introduced the girl as her boss, Evangeline A.K McDowell. Kurama just shrugged not really caring but noted to keep tabs on the girl since she felt that the girl is more than she seems and other reasons. The same could be said for Rin since her boss is a child/Goddess/sadist._

 _As the staring contest between the blondes continues, C. Naruto wondered if his other had a death wish. While his other cannot sense it he can clearly see that this Evangeline has power in spades albeit sealed. Not to sound mean to himself but if they (meaning the idiot piloting his body) fought against Evangeline then he may as well start calling the girl master because there was no way in hell they'd win, unless he intervened that is. Not that he plans to. Now he understands why Kurama lets shit happen to him, it's very entertaining though in his case weird and probably masochistic._

 _As for Evangeline, the young girl is looking at Naruto in slight interest. Most people after experiencing her killing intent tend to become fearful of her everytime she so much as looks at them or would run in the opposite direction she is. There are people that are resilient or just shrug it off, prime example is the redheaded pervert. The girl with the twin tails also shrugged it off but she took it as just being embarrassed by what the blond haired child just did. Naruto though, while he did hide under the girls clothes when she unleashed her KI it seems it did little because said boy is having an intense stare off with her right now. She decided to test the boy again and used a bit of her KI and made a scowl appear on her face and to her satisfaction the boy didn't even flinch, if anything Naruto just narrowed his eyes further at her 'I am looking for an apprentice, he'd do well I think.' Evangeline thought with smirk._

 _As for Naruto he was doing everything he can to win this staring contest. C. Naruto facepalmed._

 ** _FLASHBACK END_**

* * *

After that Evangeline extended the offer of being her apprentice to Naruto who gained stars in his eyes at the prospect of more training, the catch is he'd have to live with them which Rin immediately denied for him since Plutia/Iris and Histoire would kill her if she suddenly came back without Naruto and don't even get her started on what the Head Maid would do. Chachamaru didn't mind since she grew to like the young blond's presence and by the looks of it would be positive influence on her master. Kurama is obvious.

A week later Naruto and Rin would keep visiting the bar and on one occassion brought Plutia with them, Evangeline and Plutia had a few choice words with one another but Naruto didn't hear because Rin covered his ears for some reason. And also Evangeline offered the apprenticeship again.

As for his training he decided to step things up by training in the forest near Planeptune. To his surprise Histoire was all for it and obviously as was Plutia- since she could have an excuse to take Naruto out of Planeptune if the training goes well- and the two ended up in a surprisingly powerful hug from Naruto. The reason for Histoire's approval was that prior to his asking to step up his training, Histoire decided that he fight someone in order to see the fruits of his training. And who was his opponent you ask? Plutia was out for reasons Histoire wouldn't explain, Rin has no skills or knowledge in fighting -though she did get a book on magic from some weird bearded old man-, Mikuru couldn't hurt a fly even if she wanted to and the Head Maid has a habit of taking things too seriously, so that left Histoire herself.

And it was a massacre. Both Naruto and C. Naruto never even stood a chance when they fought the little fairy, I mean who the hell makes a FREAKING SWIRLING WALL OF FIRE RIGHT OFF THE BAT!

They managed to hold their ground for a good half minute before falling over in a roasted/frozen mess with Histoire hovering over them sputtering apologies.

The next day he was off to the forest with Rin after getting permission to undertake requests, nothing too big though, mostly monster extermination or item hunting. He's also get escort requests every once and a while and for some reason it's only Chachamaru and on the rare occasions Evangeline. Speaking of the green haired barmaid, did he mention that he woke a week after one of those escort missions he woke up with a small, maid uniform wearing, talking green haired doll siiting on his chest with a boner for murder?

That was something to wake up to especially when said doll has knife pointed at your eye. So after getting lots of rope and tying up said doll he went to Evangeline's place because he figured the weird, scary doll is hers. How does he know? Evangeline feels like she's someone that would own a kill happy doll. And he was correct when Evangeline said it is hers and when he gave the doll back she refused, when asked she just gave him a chilling smile.

And so he was stuck with the doll ever since. It wasn't all bad though because Chachazero would often serve as Rin's replacement whenever she wasn't able to go with him, and choosing between Chachazero and Plutia... he can't really decide.

 _"_ To your left!"

"H-Hai!"

 _SMACK!_

*whine*

And here he is now in Otori forest with said doll surrounded by mobs of helmet wearing frogs and blue gelatin creatures with a derpy face. Rin was unable to come with him because aside from already having plans for the day, the Head Maid had requested her for some help.

"Thank you Chachazero!"

The now named Chachazero nodded but had her arms crossed with a pout "Yeah, yeah, still wish you should've brought a real sword so we can make them bleed."

"B-But I might accidentally cut myself..."

Chachazero snorted "So?"

Naruto sweatdropped at the lack of care from the doll but he knows she doesn't feel that way... he thinks.

"Behind you."

Naruto turned around and swung his wooden sword, a gift Plutia gave him which she calls _Naru Stick Mk.I,_ and hit a plant with an overgrown head and large lips. He hit the plant right on its... head(?) and disoriented it, another hit to the head knocked it out completely.

Chachazero groaned "If only you were using a real sword, oh how glorious a scene that would have been."

C. Naruto wondered if whoever made this doll had a few screws loose.

* * *

"ACHOOO!"

"Are you all right master?"

"Yes Chachamaru, someone must've been talking about me." Evengeline said with an evil smile, happy with the knowledge her name is feared and being spread.

Chachamaru figured that Evangeline was talking about Naruto since he is the only person who knows Evangeline by name.

* * *

" **Naru Kick**!"

A set of feet crashed into one of the frogs sending it flying into a tree and knocking it out. Inside his mind C. Naruto banged his head on the mindscape walls at his counterparts skill naming.

Naruto landed on his feet with a sigh and looked around him with worry ' _So many..._ '

So many indeed. He was literally surrounded by a lot of hikkys, froggys and contracted angels. For those who don't know what contract angels look like they basically look like ice cream with wings with halo underneath and two red balls floating on the sides and one more red ball underneath.

Naruto swung his sword to the right to swat away a froggy that tried to jump him. He then noticed the lack of weight non his head and realized that Chachazero wasn't there anymor-

"HAHAHA! C'MERE SO I CAN CHOP YOU UP!"

Nevermind.

Noticing another group of enemies approaching he decided to test out a move he's been practicing Plutia a few days ago. He raised his wooden sword above his head with both hands and concentrated, once the enemies were close enough he brought down his bokken " **Sword Smash!** " the move created a shockwave that launched the enemies up high into the air. Though he may gotten a bit overboard since he launched ALL the enemies into the air. The sound of clapping reached his ears and saw Chachazero clapping her hands with that creepy smile still on her face. He rubbed the back of his head with smile.

Their brief respite is cut short when the ground rumbled. The sound of massive footsteps is heard, and is heading towards them. Naruto and Chachazero had to quickly dodge to the left when a tree almost fell on them. The tree fell with a large thud, kicking up dust. Once the dust cleared up they were given a view of their new enemy. The monster looks like a sergeant froggy only it's five times taller than Naruto and instead of having a grey helmet and green skin it has a green helmet and grey skin... it's almost like whoever made this just reversed the colors and made it bigger.

The froggy, which will now be called Captain Froggy, croaked so loud that Naruto had to cover his ears while Chachazero debated the best way to murder this frog.

Some distance away from them a certain black haired individual heard the loud croak/roar and went to investigate.

Not wanting to wait around any longer Chachazero blasted off towards the Captain Froggy and pulled out a second knife, she landed at its feet and delivered a stab to one of its toes, she didn't give the frog time to respond as she climbed upwards slashing it's body. Once she got to its head she delivered a downward dual slash " **Twin Murder!** "

She smirked when she hit one of its eyes but was surprised when it grabbed her with surprising speed and threw her in the direction of Planeptune.

"**** YOU!"

"Zero-chan!"

The C.F's loud croak brought his attention back to the large monster. He was, getting worried, if it was just a bunch of Sergeants then there would be no problem but looking at it it's at a much higher level than him considering it was able to easily defeat Chachazero who is also stronger than him.

Inside the mindscape instead of the usual sewer, the mindscape now looks similar to a futuristic command center. He changed the layout of the mindscape when his counterpart was forced to play 'Steel Gear 4: Running of the Patriots' when it was made known to Plutia that they had never heard of a game before. There were four consoles on each side and in the middle is a large round holographic table with a projection of nine colored orbs all connected to one large blue orb and one large screen in front showing what is happening through Naruto's eyes. C. Naruto is staring intently at the screen, studying the monster in order to relay the weaknesses to his counterpart but found that something is blocking him. He clicked his tongue in irritation. He was able to sense another person coming towards them but it'll be awhile before they get her. He walked towards the side of the holographic table. While the tailed beasts were gone from his body the connection is still there and he can use the consoles and the table to, in a way, 'power up' his counterpart. But he can't use it too much though because their body can't handle the stress (What? Just because _he's_ not the one using his body doesn't mean this body isn't his.), though no one said he can empower the items his other is using now can he?

He went to one of the table screens and tapped a few of the options. On the table one of the nine orbs, a crimson colored one, lit up and so did the large central blue orb.

Outside while C. Naruto is taking steps to help Naruto, Naruto kept dodging the tongue attacks. When the tongue is launched once again at him, he side-stepped and hit it with his bokken, to his surprise the he cut it off and the edges were smoking. He looked at his sword and to his surprise he found it burning. He ran around panicking and smacking the wooden sword into the ground in hopes of snuffing out the flames. In his attempt to put out the fire he didn't notice the large frog.

At that moment the person from earlier burst through a bush and saw the frog looming over Naruto and they shouted out in a feminine voice "Look out!"

Naruto heard the warning but froze when he saw the frog above him. Inside his mind C. Naruto sighed '"Time to lend a helping hand."

When the now known girl noticed Naruto not moving she wondered if he was stupid, then she saw the frog jump and saw that Naruto would get squished by it. She grabbed the sword that was tied on her waist and was about to dash out when the boy suddenly lashed out at the giant frog with his wooden sword unleashed a torrent of violent wind. The giant frog's eyes widened when it went sailing a fair distance away from it's target. The frog landed violently against the ground and rolled for a few seconds before stopping. It never got to stand up when the girl from before stabbed it on the head with her rapier. The girl sighed and turned to look at Naruto with a look that is somewhere between worry and anger.

C. Naruto, who temporarily took control of his body back, stood up from where he was and looked at the person who helped him. His first impression: why didn't Rin tell him she had a twin?

The girl in question has a slender figure, red eyes, and long black hair. Her hair is kept tied into two pigtails with blue ribbons, and go down to her waist. Her fringe isn't kept parted and she has two bangs that go down to her chin. Her attire consists of a dark gray tank top that exposes her stomach with a blue ribbon in the center and a matching skirt with blue highlights on the pleats. On her arms she wears detached sleeves that are open at the upper arm but attached by a black strap and buckle. Her leg wear consists of over the knee blue socks and and dark grey boots that match her tank top.

Or as Jiraiya would've said "What a babe!~" before launching via nosebleed.

Naruto reliquished control of his body to his other and made sure to forge memories of what happened, no need for his other to think that something strange is happening to his body. While yes, he'd rather his other know about the situation THEY are in right now he figured it would be much more beneficial if nobody knows that there are basically two people inhabiting his body right now. Who knows what convoluted ideas people might get from knowing that, he also wouldn't put it past Iris Heart to 'whip him out' of his own body. So basically, hidey-hidey first then introductions when things go FUBAR.

C. Naruto shrugged, that was his line on the script he was given so it's the authors fault if that didn't make any sense.

The black haired girl hopped of the head of the large frog before it dispersed into particles. She walked towards our blond haired protagonist who she noticed has a dazed look "Hey, are you all right?" she got no response which worried and proceeded to shake him a few times. Naruto's eyes's regained their focus and when his eyes landed on the girl they widened.

 _ **PAUSE!**_

Before we continue we'd like to let the audience know that C. Naruto is in no way a professional or even has any experience in making/forging memories. Anything Naruto says and does in this scene when interacting with Noire is a product of that inexperience. You may now resume your daily reading.

 _ **RESUME!**_

The girl was unprepared for the sudden hug-tackle Naruto made on her. Naruto kept saying 'Thank you' and made no move to let go of her waist "H-Hey!?- What's the big idea!?"

Naruto let go of her waist "I was just thanking you for saving me back there."

The girl looked at Naruto weirdly "Huh? What are you talking about, YOU"RE the one that blew that thing away. I just followed up with an attack to finish it off."

Naruto gave the girl a small smile "No need to be so modest Stranger-san."

The girl sweatdropped "No, you're definitely the one that did the most damage to it."

Naruto shook his head then looked at the girl with stars in his eyes "No, no, you definitely beat that thing single-handedly Stranger-san." Naruto clasped his hands together in a prayer like position "I remember it clearly as if it happened just a few minutes ago."

"It DID happen just a few minutes ago."

* * *

 ** _Memory made by C. Naruto Flashback_**

 _I was lying on the ground hopeless._

 _"Oh no!~"_

 _The Captain Froggy was ready to put me out of my misery. Then you kicked it's head-_

"Why do you keep saying stuff that didn't even happen!?"

- _and made it crash into a tree and drove your sword into it. Then Chachazero appeared-_

"Who the heck is Chachazero?"

- _and poofed-_

"What do you mean 'poofed'!? HEY, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!?"

\- _and then you came and asked me if i'm alright-_

 ** _Memory made by C. Naruto Flashback End_**

* * *

"- And here we are now."

The black haired girl smacked her forehead at Naruto's antics ' _Great, a weirdo... why me?'_

Inside the mindscape C. Naruto made a decision not to make/alter memories ever again since even he didn't know this would happen or that he 'd be this bad at doing that "I think it's better if I just leave the gap in the memory blank."

He still thinks that it's better to have somewhat altered memories of events when he decides to take over the body but one look at the screen cemented his decision. Yup, better to leave it blank.

Outside Naruto's eyes lost their focus once again making the girl raise a brow. When they regained focus, Naruto blinked and looked around at his surroundings then at the girl.

"U-Umm..." the girl was surprised when the boy suddenly turned timid.

"Yes?"

"Who are you?" the girl face faulted.

Naruto looked at the girl in confusion, why did she make a face dive on the dirt, didn't that hurt?

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHO ARE YOU!? ARE YOU AN IDIOT, YOU WERE JUST- *sniff*- Ehh?" the girl stopped shouting when she heard sniffling and saw Naruto wasn't in front of her anymore and is behind a tree with teary eyes making her panic.

"Aaaahh-... u-umm, s-sorry I wasn't angry with you, I-I was just- umm... frustrated! Yeah, I was frustrated with that frog earlier!"

...

...

...

...

...

Noire sweatdropped when Naruto didn't move from where he was and wasn't answering "U-umm..."

"..ly?"

"What's that?"

"Really?"

The girl smiled and nodded frantically "Y-Yes! I mean that frog was just so mean, attacking someone for no reason."

Naruto nodded. That frog did came out of nowhere, though in the frogs defense, Chachazero might've gotten it to come out what with the loud creepy laughs she was letting out.

Seeing that Naruto was comfortable now she went near him and introduced herself "I'm Noire, what's your name."

Naruto walked out of the tree and introduced himself "Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

Noire nodded "Then Uzu-"

"Uzumaki is my surname, Naruto is my first name. Call me Naruto, Noire-chan."

Feeling a bit playful Noire decided to tease the boy "Ohh, calling me '-chan' already? Aren't we moving fast?"

Naruto didn't get that she was teasing him since he got depressed "O-Oh. sorry, you probably don't -"

"A-AH! No, I don't mind you calling me that!?" when Naruto smiled she sighed in relief. For some reason she felt that the image of a depressed Naruto just felt wrong.

Noire then remembered something "Hey Naruto-san, do you know which direction Planeptune is?"

Naruto nodded "Yes I can take you there if you want."

Noire sighed in relief, she's been trying to get to Planeptune for a few days now. Strange thing is that whenever she'd be near Planeptune she'd find herself getting lost, its almost as if someone's blocking her from getting into Planeptune until something happened... nah, she must've just been reading the map wrong.

"Noire-chan?'

"Yes?"

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you going to Planeptune?"

"I don't mind you asking, and as for why I'm heading to Planeptune? Well I'm going to see an important figure there."

"Important figure?" question marks appeared over Naruto's head as he wracked his mind for people that are important in Planeptune, and the only ones that come to mind are Histoire and the Head Maid.

"I see... I think I know who you're looking for."

Noire's eyes widened and she took Naruto's hand and stared at him not noticing that their faces were so close their noses were almost touching "Really!?"

Naruto blushed at the closeness and nodded. He was surprised when Noire ran off still clutching his hand basically dragging him "Then what are we waiting for, lets go!~"

"W-Wait, Noire-chan!"

* * *

 _Elemental Nations_

It's good day in the Elemental Nations, the skies are clear, the waters calm, Black Ops forces peeping on the womens baths. Yep, just a normal day in the good old shinobi nations. Well, almost.

You all remember how Tsunade ordered the burning of the SGI books, yes? Well now they're in a panic because they just realized that the guidebook volume they had, whose rules depending on which volume you have apparently, had stated that EVERYONE gets no vacation time, EVEN the civilians. Which makes no sense because it's a _SHINOBI_ guideline book and thus our favorite council is in hiatus.

But not to worry, there are many more councils to intrude on. Let's go see the council of Konoha's former longtime archenemies, Iwa.

Deep in the stony village of Iwa, in the largest building we think is the Kage tower a council meeting is in session.

"... and so we feel that this rain dance will be effective in softening up the lands soil."

While the other councilors clapped their hands the Tsuchikage, Ōnoki, is rubbing his aching head while his granddaughter, Kurotsuchi, is wondering if she can still back out of replacing the old geezer once he steps down.

"For the last time Councilor Sekito, the rain dance is just a myth."

Another councilor, an old one, spoke up "If what you say is true then how does one explain the never ending rain in Amegakure, hmm?"

The entire council 'Ooooh'd' and were looking between Ōnoki and the councilor.

"Huh?"

"There are eye witness accounts of people seeing an individual wearing an orange mask dancing non-stop in one of the towers at Ame and the rain wouldn't stop as this individual would not stop dancing also. SEE!? UNDENIABLE PROOF!"

The other councilors started muttering to one another.

"That is true."

"Should we start practicing."

"What's Ame?"

Ōnoki tried to fight off the urge to bury the councilor "For your information Councilor Shibaya, this masked individual died during the Fourth Shinobi War. If so then shouldn't the rain in Ame have stopped since no one is doing this 'Rain Dance' you keep insisting works?"

The councilor scoffed "It's obvious isn't it?"

"Wha-"

"HE TRAINED A SUCCESSOR!"

"HAA!?"

The council exploded into a cacophony of shouting and desks being thrown at one another.

"We need more tables!"

"My leg!"

"My cake!"

"The rain dance will work!"

"YEAH!"

"Boulders, restrain these people!"

"HAI!"

And so began the five minute civil war of Iwa.

* * *

 **AAAAAANNNDDD DONE!  
**

 **I hope you guys found Noire character introduction satisfactory. Also I might have mentioned this in earlier chapter but in case I didn't this story isn't gonna be action oriented, it's gonna be more story driven. That doesn't mean of course that there will be no action scene or fight scenes. They just won't be done frequently.**

 **Also regarding the pairing situation. I feel it's gonna be a more 'up in the air' rather than there being a definite one. Basically I'm just repeating what I said in chapter two but instead of the 'Flags' giving you an idea of who he might end up with it's gonna be even more obscure. It'll look like everyone will have their romance flag raised but as to who make it up all the way? I'm letting the story flow decide.**

 **If any of you have questions you guys know what to do.**

 **And as always please leave a fave, follow or review. This is Qrious, signing out.**


	5. Chp 5 Interactions, Head Maid, NaruPlu?

**Hello guys it's Qrious here with a new chapter of Hyperdimension Vacation.**

 **This is actually a late update because this was supposed to have been out on Christmas but my brain decided to be lazy and not get to work so it took a bit longer.**

 **In this chapter Noire is introduced to the people in the Basilicom and there will also be a NaruPlu moment at the end, if you want to make sure you play _Little Busters: Little melody_ in the background while you read it mostly because I was listening to that when I wrote that bit and it was just sooo... yeah. Speaking of moments tell me your honest opinion about that scene because that's the first of it kind that I've written so any opinion on what I could do to improve on it is very much appreciated.**

 **This chapter is also shorter compared to last chapter because forcing myself to make it longer would result in crappy writing soooo...**

 **Oh! Before I forget this'll be the last update for a while for Hyperdimension Vacation since I have to work on my other fics, I'll be going back to work on this in mid January. That and I have to brush up and research on Neptune because of all the characters she'll be the hardest for me to write second only to the tsunderes.**

 **Anyway enjoy this new chapter and as usual sorry if the humor is meh.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Hyperdimension Neptunia, all rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

 _Last Time_

 _"Good morning, Cha-chan."_

 _..._

 _"What is with all the ruckus?"_

 _..._

 _"If only you were using a real sword, oh how glorious a scene that would have been."_

 _..._

 _"HAHAHA! C'MERE SO I CAN CHOP YOU UP!"_

 _..._

 _"Look out!"_

 _..._

 _"H-Hey!?- What's the big idea!?"_

 _..._

 _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHO ARE YOU!? ARE YOU AN IDIOT, YOU WERE JUST- *sniff*- Ehh?"_

 _..._

 _"I don't mind you asking, and as for why I'm heading to Planeptune? Well I'm going to see an important figure there."_

 _..._

 _"... and so we feel that this rain dance will be effective in softening up the lands soil."_

 _..._

 _"The rain dance will work!"_

 _"YEAH!"_

 _"Boulders, restrain these people!"_

 _"HAI!"_

 _And so began the five minute civil war of Iwa._

* * *

Walking along a dirt path leading to Planeptune are two individuals, one is our favorite dual-conscioused/shy/wooden sword-wielding/butt kicking/loveable/maybefutureharemlord/ blond protagonist, Naruto Uzumaki. And beside him is Noire. (Noire: "What's with my short introduction!?)

"Sorry, sorry, sorry..." Noire repeatedly apologized. The reason for Noire repeating 'sorry' like a broken record is because in the last chapter she more or less dragged Naruto like a ragdoll and Naruto got a few scrapes for it. It was made even more embarrassing for Noire when Naruto pointed that she was going the opposite direction of Planeptune.

"U-Umm it's really no problem Noire-chan. I mean you were pretty excited." Naruto said with an uneasy smile.

Noire sighed "But still..."

Naruto gave Noire a smile that also made her smile "I told you already, no need to worry" he's right, I mean it not like- "so long as Plu-chan doesn't find out."

That made Noire freeze in her tracks as Naruto passed her, easygoing smile still plastered on his face "H-Hey, what was that about Plu-who finding out!? Naruto!"

Noire went after Naruto who she thinks is ignoring her on purpose. If the two of them looked behind them they would've seen a large insect-thingy flying towards Ootori forest.

* * *

 _One hour later_

One long walk, a confused Naruto, an angry pouting Noire and an amused C. Naruto later and we now see the duo, or trio depending on who you asked, just outside of Planeptune. Noire is looking in awe at the size of the city, well she's looking at it from the outside but from the looks of things Planeptune is a rather large city. The two of them soon arrived at the eastern city entrance. Noire could see a line with two guards looking over people that were entering Planeptune, makes sense, never know when someone might do something bad. She was about to go towards the line when she felt Naruto pulling her along and was surprised when the guards didn't even pay them any attention. Heck even the people in line weren't shouting about them cutting in line. She looked at her blond companion in wonder, was he actually someone important here in Planeptune? No, that's impossible, he just a child.

Oh how wrong she was. Everytime they'd pass someone those people would wave at them, specifically Naruto, and greet him. Now that could've been written if as being well known as a nice individual that everyone knows which Naruto is not difficult to imagine as. Then they were approached by people wearing a different kind of uniform from those guarding the gate, she found out that those people were Basilicom guards, as in they guard Planeptune's Goddess and Oracle. And to her surprise the guards were looking for Naruto and now she was convinced that Naruto may be an important person here in Planeptune, obviously he couldn't be the Goddess so maybe he's the Oracle?

"Rin-san let's go, the Head Maid is not going to be happy that you're slacking off." Noire's eyes twitch in irritation. That's also one thing that's been driving her nuts since entering Planeptune. EVERYONE KEEPS MISTAKING HER FOR THIS RIN PERSON!? It's been like this ever since she entered Planeptune! There was even one old guy that told her 'Good luck' then looked at Naruto then back at her while winking suggestively. Then she heard people talking about her clothing and how she wants a kinky master-maid relationship.

Naruto for his part kept telling people that Noire isn't Rin but people didn't really buy and just told him not to take the role-playing too far which didn't make sense to him. C. Naruto just wondered how the meeting between Noire and Rin would go, the two were almost similar in the way they act so either they'd be the best of friends or his other should just take up Plutia's offer of sleeping in her room.

And here we are now in one of the Basilicom's hallways with Naruto apologizing to an increasingly irritated Noire.

"Geez, what's up with these people, I keep telling them I'm not this 'Rin' and they keep insisting I am." Noire said rubbing her forehead.

"Well the two of you sort of look a lot like each other."

"How much?"

Naruto pulled out a picture of of him, Rin, Plutia and Histoire. Naruto pointed out who Rin was and Noire admitted that the two of them looked almost alike with the exception of their eye color, hair color and the ribbon they wear. And the clothes obviously.

Noire also noted the tiny blonde haired girl sitting on a floating book and asked Naruto who that was and he answered with a small smile "Oh, that's Histy-chan, she's the Oracle and Plu-chan's slave driver." sweatdropping at the last part Noire at least now knew that Naruto isn't the Oracle like she first thought and judging by his words earlier then this Plu-chan must be the Goddess of Planeptune. But that still doesn't answer the question: who is Naruto Uzumaki?

Fortunately someone appeared that would be able to answer that question.

"Naruto-kun!" a tiny yellow rocket slammed into Naruto bringing the boy down anf hitting his head on the floor.

"ITAI!~"

"Ah! Sorry!Σ(ﾟロﾟ)"

Naruto sat on the ground while rubbing his sore head while looking at Histoire with puffy eyes "Mou, Histy-chan you meanie!"

C. Naruto could only shake his head at his other, doesn't he know the kind of effect that has on the poor fairy?

Noire sweatdropped while Histoire frantically checks on Naruto's head. Doesn't the fairy see that large bump on his head?

"What's going on here~" both Histoire and Naruto stiffened at the voice while Noire looked behind her and saw a girl that looks like she's about to fall asleep.

"P-P-Plutia-san, nothing's going on here!"

"T-That's right Plu-chan, we were just... uh, this is Noire-chan!"

"H-Huh, hey wait!" when the two put her on Plutia's spotlight Noire sent Naruto a surprised look and he motioned her to play along.

Meanwhile Plutia is wondering why Rin is wearing clothes that were showing a fair bit of skin and res contacts.

Noire pulled Naruto towards her surprising the boy and unknowingly making the smile on Plutia's face a bit strained.

"What the heck-"

Naruto put a finger on Noire's mouth making her stop talking "Just play along, if Plu-chan gets mad she'll go S-mode on us."

Noire rose a brow in confusion "Why would she get mad?"

Naruto looked at her blankly and pointed at the scrapes and bruises from when she dragged him running and the large bump on his head he just got from Histoire. Unfortunately Plutia at that time noticed said bumps, scrapes and bruises.

"Eeeehh! Na-chan, you have large bump on your head."

Naruto and Histoire stiffened while they panicked mentally. Noire is still wondering why the two were panicking when Plutia showed concern for Naruto's condition. If anything it was cute. Oh, if only she knew. The last time Plutia showed concern when Naruto was hurt it was immediately followed by a manhunt that ended with Iris Heart and the Head Maid duking it out in Naruto's room which in C. Naruto's opinion was as destructive as it was hot.

As they tried to think of a way to take Plutia's mind off of Naruto both Basilicom residents could only wonder where their human shiel- I mean voice of reason was.

* * *

"Achoo!" wearing her maid uniform, Rin is on her way back to the Basilicom carrying plastic bags after getting some groceries.

"Someone must be talking about me." rubbing her nose she continued her trek back to the basilicom. Her eyes then narrowed in suspicion when she remembered the comments people gave her when she was at the market."

" _Tohsaka-san? Weren't you with Naruto-san?"_

" _Oh, back already Rin-san?"_

 _"You really roughed the boy up young lady. I feel bad for the lad."_

" _Tohsaka-san... but, I just saw you a few minutes ago with Uzumaki-san."_

Those were just a few things others said to her and they all share one thing in common. That she was with Naruto some time ago which is impossible because she hasn't been with Naruto all day. So unless she has a clone or a twin her father never told her about then chances are someone's using Naruto but for what purpose is the question she needed answers to. The only reason she could think of is that whoever the imposter is is trying to get to Plutia or Histoire since the two are the heads of Planeptune or maybe they were after something else.

Then she remembered one of the things that were said to her 'You really roughed the boy up', judging from the sentence it could mean that whoever the person with Naruto is might've hurt the blond before he agreed to take this person with him back to Planeptune. The thought of someone hurting Naruto made her pity whoever that person was since the chances of either Plutia or Histoire being merciful towards them would be non-existent.

Or she's just blowing things out of proportion, Naruto is someone you really wouldn't be able to raise a hand to unless it's to scold him. Even Iris Heart for some reason doesn't punish Naruto or just leaves him out everytime someone would be unlucky enough to piss her off.

"Finally here." just as she her hand is about to touch the knob the door flew open and multiple bodies crashed against hers.

"Itai~"

"Ah! Rin-chan!"

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO LAYING AROUND FOR!? SHE'S COMING!"

Rin's eyes snapped open at the unfamiliar voice and found herself staring at someone who could easily pass as her if not for the eye color and the slight difference in hair color.

Noire feeling eyes on her stared back at her starer.

The two twin tailed girls got up and comically pointed at the other.

"It's the person I'm mistaken for/people keep mistaking me for!"

"Hoh, two naughty girls appear~" everyone froze as Iris Heart came walking out the door cradling her whip sword in her hands as she wore that smile that never fails to put fear into their poor hearts with Naruto in her arms- wait.

The trio looked at where Naruto was and only an orange outline remained indicating that he was there.

Naruto meanwhile was struggling to get a word out since his face is being smudged against Iris Heart's chest. A small part of his mind told him to not move though which he sort of agreed with since he is feeling comfortable.

Multiple women in Gamindustri and in an alternate version of Gamindustri felt their eyes twitch and some looked at their chests in irritation.

"Now, which of you two is the one that dragged my poor little pet here~?" she asked, when no one answered she cracked her whip sword making the trio hug one another.

Naruto and C. Naruto meanwhile were lost in pillow heaven.

 _Later_

"Oooh, is that what happened?" a now reversed Plutia asked as she sat on her bed.

A bandaged Noire nodded "Yes, though to be honest I think Naruto-san didn't even need any help with that Captain Froggy."

"I still don't know how that happened to be honest." Naruto said as his memories of that event were blank, all he remembered was the Captain Froggy jumping towards him then the next thing he knew he was standing in front of Noire.

Noire didn't even make an effort to remind him since that moment was too weird in her opinion. One moment he was gushing about her supposedly being the one that beat the Captain Froggy then he started looking around confused.

"Naru-chan's so strong now!" Plutia said in excitement which turned sad when she realized something "I can't hang out with Naru-chan to train anymoooore!" she said with teary eyes.

Naruto flailed his arms as he tried to comfort Plutia "W-We can still train together Plu-chan."

"*sniff* Reaaaally?"

Naruto nodded "Y-Yes! Actually I'll need someone to go with me everytime I go out in case Rin-chan is unable to, I mean we don't want a repeat of what happened with the Captain Froggy right?"

The look on Plutia's face made a 180 as she was now all smiles "Yes~! I'll keep Naru-chan safe~"

Once Plutia finished only then did Naruto realize what he just did. He'll be adventuring out with Plutia which in turn he'll be adventuring with Iris Heart... he'd say crap but it's also not that bad.

C. Naruto blankly looked at the screen on his mindscape the words '[Plutia] _has been added to your party._ ' clearly seen on the screen. This whole thing had troublesome written all over it. Oh well, it'll atleast be funny to watch his other and Plutia interact since the two were just so adorable.

Plutia clapped her hands together getting everyone's attention as she just thought of a brilliant idea "Why don't we let Noire-chan tag along?"

"Eh?" is Noire's intelligent reply.

"YES!" is Naruto's excited reply.

A surprised look is Rin's reaction.

And Histoire is nodding in agreement "That makes sense, Noire-san did mention that she needed out help in finding something."

Everyone else nodded. After getting punished by Iris Heart, Noire requested their aid in finding a certain item. Though they didn't know what the item is since Noire wasn't forthcoming with the information Plutia and Naruto decided to help her anyway which earned them a smack on the head, except for Plutia, from Rin.

Noire smiled "Sure, I don't mind going along."

Naruto did a mental fist pump at knowing that someone will suffer with him. C. Naruto is looking at the screen in his mindscape with the words: [Noire] _has been added to your party._

"That's all good and all but can someone explain to me why the main hall looked like a storm tore throught and why the Basilicom doors are missing?" for what must be the fourth time this day everyone froze at the sound of the stern female voice.

Everyone robotically turned their heads towards the now opened door and four out five faces paled.

Standing at the door is a woman with red hair wearing a blue and white maid uniform with her hands on her hips, her brown eyes looking at the occupants of the room with rising annoyance and her lips set on frown is the Head Maid "Scarlet-san." Rin said with a gulp.

She 'eeped' when she found a finger pointed at her face "That's _Ms._ Scarlet to you Tohsaka-san."

Noire sweatdropped "Isn't that the same thing?" she mumbled but was unfortunately heard by Erza.

"You!" "EEP!" "Were you the one that blew off the door?" Erza didn't need to ask about the hallway since she already knew that that was Plutia's doing. Histoire and Naruto were out of the question because Histoire rarely get angry enough to do something like that and Naruto is too nice to do so.

"U-Umm-"

"The fact that you're unable to answer already makes you suspicious."

"EEH!?"

Erza shook her head "Whatever the case, in order to pay back the damages you'll be doing a few jobs or errands until I deem it repaid."

"Poor Noire-chan."

"She's gonna work her to the bone."

"And I only knew her for about an hour. ( ╥ω╥ )"

"Noire-chan's gonna diiieeee~"

"What's with the last part!" Noire shouted at Plutia.

Erza blushed in embarrassment "What's with the exaggerated reactions? It's not like the things I get you to do or the punishment themselves are _that_ bad."

Everyone looked at her blankly.

Plutia's was not getting within a feet from Naruto for a month, those were dark days.

Rin's was staying a within a feet from Plutia, those were hellish days.

Histoire became a plushie for a week.

And Naruto was subjected to mental torture when he was given _The Talk_ when he accidentally walked in on Rin bathing. Which in C. Naruto's opinion wasn't a bad punishment considering Jiraiya's version of _The Talk_ he gave Naruto back then.

"Yes it was." the four answered in unison making Erza and Noire sweatdrop.

"Well in anycase, the rest off you, off to bed now." the others tilted theirs head and looked out of Plutia's window, to their surprise it was already dark.

"*yawn* Well I'm going off to bed no-"

"Noire will be sleeping in your room Rin." Rin gawked at Erza, she'd protest but going against Erza is the equivalent of having a 1 on 1 with Iris.

"Hai..." Rin said dejected.

"Um, Erza-san, where'll I sleep?"

Erza raised a brow wondering why Naruto would even ask and then she realized that Iris Heart most likely tore up Naruto's room earlier "You'll be bunking up with Plutia-sama."

You could almost hear glass shatter and C. Naruto's pity laughter "E-EEEEH!?"

Plutia though is ecstatic "Yaaaaaaay! Sleepover with Naru~"

"Wait Er-"

Naruto turned around expecting to face Erza, instead he is face to face with a closed door. Sighing he faced Plutia and she's just smiling at him.

...

...

...

...

...

...

" _This is awkward_ /This is awkward." Naruto and C. Naruto thought in unison

"Hey..." Naruto perked up when he heard Plutia talk.

"Yes?"

"I just realized," Plutia's smile dimmed a little "this is the longest time we're together."

Naruto sweatdropped, Plutia's words are very true since he never stayed in the same rrom as Plutia for over a minute for fear of Plutia suddenly turning into Iris "Yeah, well-"

"Ne, can I ask you question?"

Naruto wondered why she'd even ask but nodded nonetheless.

Plutia's smile turned sad "Do you... hate me?"

Naruto was shocked at Plutia's question while C. Naruto could see why Plutia ased that question. His other has been basically avoiding Plutia, his other may use the reason that he's a a bit afraid of Iris Heart but Iris Heart is Plutia and vice versa. He doesn't know why that is but those two people are two sides the same person. By avoiding Iris his other is also avoiding Plutia. And Plutia has been nothing but nice, if you don't count the number of times they almost got whipped by her as Iris Heart, and considers them her friend so to see her friend avoiding her is bound to hurt her feelings.

Naruto shook his head "No! Why would you even think that!?"

Plutia sat on her bed "Well for one, everytime I'd ask to play you'd always say that you had something to do. And when I asked Rin, Erza and even that blonde she-devil if you were with them they all said no. We don't spend time together and if we do it's usually that someone's with us."

"Well... I-uh-"

"Is it when I turn to Iris?"

"..."

"I see." Plutia sighed meanwhile Naruto tried to think of a way to salvage the situation. C. Naruto sighed at this rate they'll end up with a crying Plutia follwed by an irate Iris Heart moving towards the central table in his mindscape he put suggestions into his others mind in order to find the right words.

"It's not that I'm afraid of Iris, Plu-chan." Plutia looked at Naruto and saw him... fidgeting. In his mind C. Naruto wondered if he should also refrain from giving his other suggestions.

"Then what?"

Naruto took a deep breath and stared Plutia in her eyes, said girl leaning forward in anticipation of his answer "I feel weird when I'm around Plu-chan."

C. Naruto face faulted inside the mindscape "What the hell!?" the suggestion he put was 'I was planning a surprise for Plu-chan'! HOW IN THE HELL DID IT GO FROM THAT TO A CONFESSION!?

Outside Plutia's eye's turned into wide dots and question marks floated over her head "Eh?"

Naruto is blushing but he doesn't know why he's blushing.

* * *

 _In the Afterlife_

"Hmmm, not a bad catch my apprentice," a certain white haired pervert nodded his head "and the fact that she turns into such a fine hottie is certainly a big plus!" he screamed with a big ol' thumbs up.

"BUT!" he then pointed up towards the sky.

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH! ONE HOTTIE IS NOT ENOUGH TO GIVE ME INSPIRATION!"

"Jiraiya..." the now named Jiraiya started to get pale when he heard a voice that promised severe amounts of pain. He slowly turned his head only to regret it when he saw a figure loom over him radiating a malicious aura.

"What the heck are you trying to get my son to do..."

"U-Um... **_MINATO NO JUTSU_!** " from out of nowhere Jiraiya pulled a blond haired man and chucked him at the woman but the woman just slapped the body away from her.

"N-Now now Kushina let's not get violent-"

" **HAA!** " a girlish scream is heard throughout the afterlife.

* * *

"Umm, what do you mean by making you feel weird." Plutia asked with a finger on her chin.

"N-Nothing, let just go to sleep." Plutia though isn't taking no for an answer.

"Nooo~ We're not sleeping till you tell meeee." she declared flailing her arms in defiance.

"No."

"Yes."

"No"

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"No."

"Damn." Plutia pouted.

The repeated this back and forth into the night. Plutia kept bugging him to tell her while Naruto didn't budge.

The next day when the two missed breakfast Erza went to check on the two and is treated to the sight of the two sprawled out on the bed. Naruto having an arm around Plutia's waist while said girl is using his chest as her pillow.

Erza leaned on the door and smile "How cute..."

...

...

Erza took out a camera and took a picture of the two getting teasing material on the two and Histoire since she knew of the blonde fairy's crush on Naruto.

Plutia and Naruto's body shivered for some reason.

* * *

 _Meanwhile In the Elemental_

Now that were done with that let's go back to the council in Iwa. It's been a day since the last meeting and the passing of the five minute civil war. The council in favor won the ordeal but really, Ōnoki just let them go through with the plan in order to save himself the headache. And that was probably his worst idea to date.

Operation: Rain Dance can be summed up in two words. Total. Failure.

The rain came so by all definition it should be a success right? WRONG!

Instead of softening up the soil it just made it sticky. As in mud sticky. In under a day the council might've just remade _The_ _Village Hidden in the Stone_ into _The Village Hidden in the Mud._

And so here we are in the council room with the councilors discussing the fallout with Councilor Shibaya taking the floor.

"... and so we feel that maybe the rain dance idea was a stupid idea."

The other councilors clapped their hands while Ōnoki took an aspirin pill.

"I'm glad you found it so Councilor Shibaya." Ōnoki sarcastically said.

"BUUUTT!" Ōnoki groaned. While a cardboard cut out of Kurotsuchi sweatdropped if that's even possible.

"Now is the time to enact..."

Everyone leaned in save for Ōnoki.

"OPERATION: SUN DANCE!"

Everyone save for, you guessed it, Ōnoki ooh'd.

"Yes! You see it'll take a long time for the mud to dry out, so I propose to use the Sun Dance to quicken the drying process."

The councilors clapped at the ingenious idea.

"That's right."

"Makes sense."

"Shibaya-san is so smart."

Shibaya gave a smug smile that lasted for a second when Ōnoki put a break on his parade "You do know that the sun is already out?"

The councilors murmured.

"That's right."

"That big yellow ball is the sun?"

"Shibaya-san is so dumb."

Shibaya comically pointed his finger at the last person in anger "SHUT UP! AND WEREN'T YOU SUPPORTING ME A MOMENT AGO!"

"Well you're dumb"

"WHY YOU!"

And one again the Iwa council is thrown into disarray. Poor Ōnoki could do nothing but bang his head repeatedly on the table.

' _I'd rather fight Uchiha Madara non-stop than suffer another with these idiots.'_

* * *

 **AAAAAANNNNNNDDDD DONE!**

 **Well I do hope you all like that NaruPlu scene, please tell me what you guys think about it and any advice to better it if you feel that I may not have done a good job on it.**

 **And before someone gets the idea that NaruPlu is now a thing please get it out of your minds. That little thing happened because of C. Naru- Oh f**k it who am I kidding even I felt tha-NO! MUST! STICK! TO! PLAN! Bu-NO! I mea-NOO~!**

 **Anyway, yeah, eveything I was supposed to say was already said on the AN above.**

 **So as always please leave a fave, follow or review. This is Qrious, signing out.**


	6. Chp 6 A Day with Noire, Going Lowee

**Helloo, this is Qrious with a new chapter of Hyperdimension Vacation!**

 **Now before you guys get reading there is one might-be issue that i want to talk about.**

 **The characters ages, namely Noire's and Naruto's. In case I wasn't specific about it Naruto's age is the same as pre-Shippuden or Naruto I as i like to call it or thirteen years old if you want to get specific.**

 **As for Noire since this is a few years before the game she'll be... fourteen-ish, and she looks eighteen on the game so it's still four years before game canon.**

 **That's it.**

 **Also two characters make their appearance this chapter. One is long thought dead and the other I was unsure whether to make this her intro chapter.**

 **So now, please enjoy and as customary: I'm sorry if the humor is strangle-worthy.**

* * *

 _"Sorry, sorry, sorry..."_

 _..._

 _"Geez, what's up with these people, I keep telling them I'm not this 'Rin' and they keep insisting I am."_

 _..._

 _"Naruto-kun!"_

 _"ITAI!~"_

 _"Ah! Sorry!Σ(_ _ﾟロﾟ_ _)"_

 _..._

 _"Eeeehh! Na-chan, you have large bump on your head."_

 _..._

 _"It's the person I'm mistaken for/people keep mistaking me for!"_

 _..._

 _"Now, which of you two is the one that dragged my poor little pet here~?"_

 _..._

 _"That makes sense, Noire-san did mention that she needed out help in finding something."_

 _..._

 _"Poor Noire-chan."_

 _..._

 _"Yaaaaaaay! Sleepover with Naru~"_

 _..._

 _"I feel weird when I'm around Plu-chan."_

 _"Eh?"_

 _..._

 _"Nooo~ We're not sleeping till you tell meeee."_

 _"No."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"No"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"No."_

 _"No."_

 _"No."_

 _"Damn."_

* * *

"I really don't know what to think about this." C. Naruto said looking away with a red face.

Beside him Noire is looking at the- the _thing_ with a scandalized expression.

Beside them an old nodded his head "See? It's so magnificent that it made you speechless!"

Before we go there though let us first go to the scene after Erza took the picture of Naruto and Plutia in bed together. Please note that this doesn't mean that NaruxPlu is now a thing. ( _Noire: "Denial is an ugly thing."_ )

* * *

 _Flashback to earlier that morning_

 _Erza leaned on the door and smiled "How cute..."_

 _*snap*_

 _She looked at her camera and nodded at the picture, a weapons grade teasing material and blackmail material on Naruto, Plutia and Histoire. You can never go wrong with both of those._

 _Or it would've been hadn't the camera been snatched from her hands. She was about to smack the head of whoever took the camera from her but refrained when she saw the annoyed face of her fellow head maid. Standing in front of her wearing the same uniform is a young bespectacled woman in her late teens with black hair styled in a short_ _bob cut and violet eyes. This is her fellow Head Maid, Sona Sitri._

 _Now some of you may ask: How the heck does that work? There should only be one head maid!_

 _And you folks are correct but during the selection process the two were so good at their jobs that Histoire couldn't pick on who to choose so the decision then fell to Plutia as to who would get the Head Maid position. And obviously she picked the both of them since, in her words 'Twosomes are nice.' Not having much choice she decided to split the responsibilities/duties of the two Head Maids._

 _Erza would oversee the Basilicom, its grounds and those living within it while Sona sees to the CPU/Goddess Plutia, Histoire, Naruto or anyone of importance within the Basilicom._

 _"What is this Scarlet-san?"_

 _"A camera."_

 _"And why do you have a camera?"_

 _"I was taking a picture of the two."_

 _"Any reason why you did so?"_

 _Erza grabbed Sona's head and turned it towards Naruto and Plutia "Do you really have to ask Sitri-san? This scene is so cute that not archiving it is a crime."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Erza started sweating when Sona didn't even make sound at what she said. EVEN IF IT'S TRUE! Look at the two of them-_

 _With the two_

 _Naruto put an arm around Plutia._

 _"Mmm, so warm... zzzz."_

 _Plutia snuggled deeper into Naruto._

 _"Whips.."_

 _Back to Erza and Sona_

 _Sona sweatdropped at Plutia "Well... it is, um, endearing?"_

 _Erza nodded slowly "Y-Yeah, could've been better without the 'whips' part."_

 _Naruto and Plutia woke up moments after and Erza was on the ready for what was sure to be a very cute moment and the two didn't disappoint. Naruto was the first to wake up, he yawned and rubbed his eyes trying to get rid of his drowsiness and the first thing he sees is a mop of purple hair that he was sure is Plutia's. The effects of C. Naruto's meddling last night still present his face turned as red as a tomato as he is now aware of the position they are in. He would have tried to get up from the bed if it wasn't for Plutia's arms keeping him pinned and everytime he so much as squirmed Plutia's hold on him would tighten even more._

 _After a few more minutes of struggling and picture taking Plutia woke up from her slumber and the first thing that greeted her eyes is the red face of Naruto which got even more redder. Erza and Sona were not in the room anymore since Erza had gotten what she wanted and Sona taking mercy on the poor blond and escorted Erza out of the room._

 _"Mmmm, Na-chan?" Plutia rubbed her eyes, an act C. Naruto had to take temporary control of his body so that his other won't glomp the girl to death._

 _"G-Good morning, Plu-chan." Naruto stuttered out._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"U-Umm, Plu-chan?"_

 _"Yeees...?"_

 _"Can you let me go now?"_

 _"Hmmm, no can do... too comfy..." and she went back to sleep._

 _It would be fifty minutes later that Naruto would get free of Plutia's grip when Rin, followed by Noire, decided to see why the two still hasn't come down yet even after Erza had went to do so earlier. Rin facepalmed when she got to Plutia's room and saw the reason why and guessed Erza just went to get some teasing material while wondering where Sona was. Not to say she wouldn't have also done that because she also teased Naruto when she saw the two but got unintentionally teased back by Naruto._

 _How the hell can he say such heartwarming/ butterflies-in-stomach inducing things so casually! Atleast she was better off than Noire who fainted_

 _It took a lot of effort for both girls to pry Plutia off Naruto and almost got Plutia to turn into Iris Heart if it wasn't for Rin boldly threatening Plutia that she won't get to go with Naruto when he makes another trip out of Planeptune for training, it surprisingly worked._

 _While all of that was happening C. Naruto was thinking over stuff that happened yesterday, specifically when his other had made a sort-of-confession to Plutia. His other was supposed to say that he was planning a surprise for Plutia so how did it go from that to what his other said. Honestly, he has no idea because the two are so far apart that trying to make a connection as to how his other jumped towards that. If C. Naruto turned around he would've seen the red orb on the center table grow bright for moment before going back to normal._

 _Breakfast went quickly for the group of four and each went to do their own thing while Naruto showed Noire around Planeptune. Their first stop is_ The Red Cellar _, which is the name of the bar Evangeline is running._

 _"Hello."_

 _Chachamaru looked up from her work and smiled at the blond boy "Good morning, Naruto-san. It's been a while since you last stopped by."_

 _Naruto laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head "Gomen, Cha-chan, I've been busy with training and I haven't been able to find the time to visit, gomen."_

 _Chachamaru waved of the apologies with her ever present smile "It's all right Naruto-san." She then remembered something and with Rin nowhere in sight then she just might get some plus points from Evangeline "Naruto-san, have you given any thought about Master's offer."_

 _'Master?' Naruto thought, this was the first time she ever referred to Evangeline as 'master'. Mentally filing it away for a later question he answered "Well I have but Rin-chan and Histy-chan didn't want me to do it for some reason."_

 _Chachamaru closed her eyes in thought, it really wasn't a surprise that that would be his answer if Rin's answer everytime the offer is mentioned is any indication, she wonders if they, specifically Histoire, knows about who Evangeline really is since that would explain why they are so against Naruto accepting. Personally she doesn't know why they are so not accepting of this whole thing, Naruto gets training and Evangeline has someone to spend time with other than her and Kurama. Win-win situation right there... alright slight win-win situation since Naruto may or may not get corrupted in a certain way._

 _As the two were having their conversation we now go to the forgotten Noire who is tapping her foot in rising irritation and has half a mind to murder something blond and green. The nerve of those two, especially Naruto! He was supposed to be showing her around not having a long conversation with someone else. If this were a date she'd be slapping the hell out of him right now and giving him the silent treatment while he gets on his knees begging for forgiveness and and telling her how he only has eyes for her._ _Noire blinked 'Where did that come from?'_

 _"Oh, how rude of me, I didn't see you there."_

 _Glad that she was finally noticed Noired waved off- "I didn't know Rin-san had a twin."_

 _"I'm not Rin's twin." Noire slumped in depression, atleast this time she is mistaken as Rin's non-existent twin instead of being Rin._

 _That surprised Chachamaru, and also Naruto since the only expression he's seen on Chachamaru is stoic and small smiles "Ah, sorry, you two look almost similar so I thought you were her twin."_

 _Noire waved off the apology "It's fine, you're not the first person to mistake me for being related to or mistaken for Rin-san."_

 _"Umm, I won't mistake you for Rin-chan." Naruto declared with his hands raised._

 _"Ohh, and how do you plan on doing that?" Noire asked Naruto, she figured that out of everyone Naruto might be the person that would often get her and Rin mixed up but she decided to humor him. She blinked when she found a finger pointed at her eye._

 _"Noire-chan has pretty red eyes while Rin-chan has blue."_

 _"W-W-W-What are you saying you idiot!" shouted a red faced Noire while flailing her arms._

 _She quickly recovered and looked away with a huff "You shouldn't say such stuff casually, people might get the wrong the idea." she finished with a nod. It did however skip her mind that the person she's talking to is a twelve year old child with a seventeen year old teen in his mind and not a hormonal teenager who would swoon and shout 'KAWAI!~', so..._

 _"Uwaaah, N-Noire-chan's mad..." Naruto sniffed out while hiding behind Chachamaru who is patting his head._

 _"There, there..."_

 _"H-Hey what are you crying about now!?" and her shouting just made things worse. Naruto by now has relocated from beside Chachamaru to the nearest most intimidating person within grabbing distance... Evangeline._

 _"Oh, what a surprise to see you here again fishcake, finally come to be my apprentice?"_

 _"No, I don't know, maybe, Noire-chan scary, help?"_

 _Evangeline looked at the Rin lookalike "I'm not a lookalike!" then back at Naruto. She gained a devious smile 'This girl just gave me what I wanted.' Well not what she wanted per se but Naruto is the third thing on her 'Want to have/ Nothing to do list'... okay second, second on the list._

 _"Hmm, I'm all for helping but."_

 _Naruto looked at her with teary eyes asking the silent question of 'what'? Noire would've said something if it wasn't for Kurama's suspiciously timely arrival who is keeping the black haired girl occupied._

 _"Well, if you agree to be my apprentice then maybe I'll consider lending a hand."_

 _"Hai!" And it was that moment C. Naruto chose to wake up and heard his other saying okay to something._

 _'The heck did he agree to?' C. Naruto thought it was only when he saw Eva's victorious smile that he realized what his other agreed to._

 _'FUUUCCCKKK!' for some reason C. Naruto felt like he'll be making his body go into overdrive in producing blood in the coming days._

 _"Then if you'll just-"_

 _"Oh wait, I was supposed to be showing Noire-chan around. Um, can we do whatever it is we were supposed to do later?"_

 _Evangeline shrugged "Whatever, just don't tell the chibi fairy or that maid of yours."_

 _Naruto nodded and pulled a surprised Noire out of the building._

 _"Well, what did I tell you Chachamaru, I always get what I want in the end."_

 _Chachamaru gave her master a nod, then had a thought "Why DID you want Naruto-san as an apprentice?"_

 _Kurama piped in "What she said."_

 _"Tsk, I'd expect cow bags over their to be clueless but you Chachamaru?"_

 _Chachamaru closed her eyes and tried to think of what Evangeline was talking about, it took a few seconds but she remembers what Evangeline is talking about "You mean that problem where you are unable to leave Planeptune or rather the immediate area Planeptune is built upon?"_

 _Evangeline nodded "Yes."_

* * *

 _Back with Naruto and Noire the two return to Noire's touring of Planeptune. When Naruto said that he'll give her a complete tour of Planeptune he mean a COMPLETE tour. They went to every restaurant, every shop, ice cream parlor, arcade, clothing store, every establishment within Planeptune was visited and eaten at which resulted in two full and tired individuals._

 _"I can't take another bite." Naruto groaned while holding his stomach._

 _"I can't believe that you talked me into a eating marathon." Noire groaned, dreading the weight she'll gain from this._

 _Naruto slowly stood up and stretched his arms "Well that's every place in Planeptune we visited, it was a bit tiring but I had a lot fun. We should do this again sometime."_

 _Noire stood up "Well I don;t know, I have a lot of things that I need to do..."_

 _Naruto deflated "Oh."_

 _"B-But if you really want to then I guess I could spare some time." Noire lowly muttered looking away from the now smiling Naruto._

 _"Yes, going out with Noire-chan is fun!"_

 _Noire's cheeks turned pink as she stammered out a response but nothing came out._

 _As for C. Naruto "If she wanted to spend time with him she should just say so."_

 _As they were walking back towards the Basilicom Noire noticed a shop they haven't been to yet. The shop itself has a design similar to those found on buildings up north, the building itself looks well kept and the sign is a basic wooden sign with the words 'Ol' Man Danzo's' and 'Heil Konoha!' written under it plastered on the sign._

 _She patted Naruto shoulder and pointed at the shop "Naruto, what about that shop over there?"_

 _Naruto scrunched up his face in thought, he tilted his head a few times as if to get a better look at the shop while Noire had to hold herself back from glomping Naruto since he looked almost like a fox kit "I don't think I've seen that shop before, wanna go take a look inside?"_

 _He received a "Sure." from Noire and the two of them made their way towards the shop. As they opened the door they were greeted by the soft chimes of a f_ _ūrin. The store was fairly large with atleast dozen of shelves and tables filled with merchandise. They went to one of the tables where a diorama of a large village surrounded by a large circular wall and behind it is a mountain with five faces._

 _Noire was impressed by the design and detail of the village. Whoever built this must've put hours upon hours of work into it since it looks so real. The roof tiles, the river that ran through the right side of the village, even the people were so masterfully made._

 _Naruto is having the same thoughts but it also looks familiar for some reason. C. Naruto meanwhile is on guard ever since he saw that name on the sign, Danzo. He didn't know much of the man other than the power grab he made when Tsunade was in a coma and his hand in the Uchiha Massacre. And that he's supposed to be dead. He can't let his guard since Danzo was said to be a cold tactician and that would stoop so low to Orochiamru's-_

 _"WELCOME!~"_

 _Huh?_

 _From behind one of the shelves an old man wearing a green and red haori over a yellow kosode who had his head wrapped up in bandages popped out armed with a big old smile that would make every old person out there proud, is Danzo Shimura, owner of_ Ol' Man Danzo's _._

 _C. Naruto looked at Danzo in deadpan. Wasn't he supposed to be all "FOR THE GLORY OF KONOHA!" instead of-of, of this!_

 _"Oh customers, please wait for a moment." Danzo went to whatever it was he was doing while Naruto and Noire continued perusing through the store. There wasn't much that they saw worth buying except for a kimono that caught Noire's eye and a selection of weapons that look too real instead of toys._

 _The sounds of footsteps let them knows that Danzo was done doing whatever and Naruto asked about the weapons "Oh, those are one hundred percent real customer-san. Chakra conductive too!"_

 _They both tilted their head at the term "Chakra conductive?"_

 _Danzo sighed "Well to start things off, Chakra is blahblahblahblahblah..."_

 _While the two is listening to the lecture C. Naruto is reminiscing about his own chakra blade and wondering where the heck did it go._

 _One long lecture later and the duo went back to perusing the merchandise at the store with Danzo doing commentary. They then got to the figurine section, there were numerous figurines of different people one particular figurine caught Noire's eyes "Hey Naruto, look at this."_

 _Naruto looked at the figurine in Noire's hand and it looked eerily like him... if he had long hair and is a girl, although this one look a bit more outgoing and active than he is if the grin and pose were any indication. "That kind of looks like..."_ _C. Naruto sighed in nostalgia at the pranks he used to do using his Naruko counterpart, good times._

 _Noire nodded "Yeah."_

 _Danzo piped in "Oh, did I mention the special feature that some of the figurines have?"_

 _They both shook their head "Well for that figurine tap the hand."_

 _Naruto did the honors of tapping the hand as instructed and its clothes disappeared... wait what?_

 _Gone were the bright orange clothes and all that's left is a naked figurine of a she-Naruto._

* * *

And now were back to the present.

Noire grabbed the front of Danzo's haori and shook the naked figurine in front of his face "The hell is this old man!"

Danzo huffed "Well maybe you're just jealous you don't have a figurine like that."

"Why would I be jealous of something so perverted?"

"The heck should I know!"

As the two were having their argument C. Naruto was doing the most difficult job in the world. Trying to censor the naked figurine from his other. On a different place and time he'd just let things go on and stare at the naked figurine like a normal hormonal teenager. But the viewing the naked figurine in this instance is his innocent, who he is wondering really is innocent, other. For the most part he is successful in the censorin but it also made his other say something... endearing or romantic, depending on who you asked, to their twin tailed friend.

"Noire-chan doesn't need a figurine."

The arguing duo stop and look at him.

"And what do you mean by that?/ How do you say so?" are the replies of Noire and Danzo respectively.

"Because..." both lean in anticipation of the answer "She's already beautiful even without losing her clothes." okay C. Naruto made Naruto say something slightly perverted instead.

Noire out of sheer embarrassment dropped Danzo head first as she swung her fists at Naruto trying to hit him for his slightly perverted comment. But it did feel nice to hear him say she was pretty... whatever it was still perverted.

Danzo is just looking at Naruto then back Noire while nodding.

After calming Noire down, and buying a weapon to replace Naruto's wooden sword, they said goodbye to the old man and made their way back to the Basilicom.

"I don't want to go back their ever."

Naruto chuckled "Well, he was a bit... eccentric, I guess?"

Noire scoffed "Eccentric? More like a big pervert, I mean who tries to sell figurines that can shed off their clothes to kids?"

Naruto could only once again chuckle at his friend. Hearing this Noire poke Naruto's chest multiple times with a frown "What's so funny? Well, if I see that you have one of those crummy figurines-"

"What if it's a figurine of Noire-chan?"

"Eh?"

"I said what if it's a figurine of Noire-chan?"

In the span of a second Noire's face turned atomic red as steam poured out of her ears "N-N-NO, ABSOLUTELY NOT!" What the heck is Naruto saying!? It's one thing to have a figurine, naked or no, of some stranger that looks like him but to have one of her!? That's embarrassing on so many levels!

"Not even one." unknowingly Naruto unleashed his own version of the _Puppy Eye Jutsu_ on Noire, the _Foxy Plushy Jutsu_.

Guh.

"W-Well, I guess I can allow you to have one... Just one though, got it!"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really, really."

"Yes."

"Really-"

"YES, YES I'LL EVEN PERSONALLY GIVE YOU ONE!"

"Promise?"

"... Yes." Noire groaned at and she found Naruto's hand in front of her face with the pinky pointing at her.

"Swear."

Groaning again Noire linked her pinky with Naruto's "I swear."

Naruto gave Noire a smile as said girl looked away and walked off with a cherry red face when she just realized what Naruto made her promise to with Naruto following after her leaving the a crowd cooing at how cute they were acting.

* * *

 _Three weeks later_

Inside a cave system in the mountains east of Planeptune the sounds of shouting could be heard. Being chased is none other than Naruto and the recently found Chachazero. They are being chased by a couple of guards that are dressed similarly to those of Planeptune guards, only difference is the color and on the sleeve where the symbol of Planeptune should be is replaced by a blue hexagram with a circle on each end with an L on the middle.

Now one may ask how they got into this situation in the first place. Similar to when Naruto met Noire, everyone that was supposed to come with him wasn't able to due to reasons that conveniently demanded their presence so he was forced to go out of Planeptune for training on his own. Again one may ask why isn't he training with Evangeline if he accepted her apprenticeship when he visited her last? Well one can thank Plutia for that, her curiosity of what the apprenticeship entails had led her to coming with Naruto to _The Red Cellar_ and forcing Evangeline to halt her plans and change it to teaching the boy something mundane like bartending for a while, atleast until Plutia gets bored. Although, he was able to find and save Chachazero from being harrased by cats, though she was very angry at him for some reason.

Back to why he's being chased.

And so Naruto, with an angry kill happy doll on his head, trained outside of Planeptune. His goal for today's training is to get strong enough to fight a Captain Froggy all by himself. He then set off to find as many enemies as he could and defeated them all, in fact, he was so determined that he unknowingly passed the mountain range east of Planeptune and later found the entrance to the cave system. It wasn't until Chachazero cutting his cheek, which ended with her getting thrown on the ground, that he snapped out of his training daze and made him realize that was nowhere near Planeptune. A couple of minutes of wandering around and the two heard someone shout and thus we end up with the two of them getting chased within the cave.

"C'mon run faster ya slow poke!"

"I'm running as fast as I can Zero-chan!" shouted Naruto.

"Hey! Stop right there!"

"WHAT DID I DO!?"

After a few more minutes of running and cursing from Chachazero they made their way through a straight tunnel, there are no more guards running after them but that didn't mean they kept their guard down. Then they saw the end of the tunnel and ran towards it. Once they got out Naruto had to shield his eyes from the sunlight after being in a dark cave for who knows how long. Once adjusted to the sunlight is treated to the sight of trees with red colored leaves, Naruto is awed by the sight while C. Naruto is reminded of autumn in the Elemental Nations.

"Cool."

Chachazero nodded "It looks like a sea of blood."

They kept walking through the forest they found themselves until they found a dirt road. They followed the dirt road for a good half hour until they see a city. The design of the buildings were similar to that of Danzo's shop, another thing to note is the size of the city.

"Woah, it's almost as big as Planeptune!"

As Naruto is taking in the site Chachazero and C. Naruto were having their own thoughts on this place.

Chachazero is wondering why she can still move much less talk once they passed Planeptune's 'border'. Leaving the 'border' would normally cause her to clam up and freeze until she gets back to Planeptune. She looks at Naruto and thought if he's the reason why.

C. Naruto is wondering if this is the place Jiraiya where Jiraiya made landfall when he arrived in Gamindustri. After all Jiraiya's words when he was debriefed were 'rampaging transforming loli' which would mean that there was already a CPU before Plutia and the word 'rampaging' didn't give him much confidence that whoever this CPU Jiraiya met is friendly.

* * *

"Achoo!*sniff* Someone must be talking about me." said a young girl sitting in an oriental style room.

The sliding doors of her room open making the girl look up from her table and the Head Guard came running in "Blanc-sama! Big trouble! INTRUDERS!"

Yes, this person is none other then Blanc, THE Blanc that Jiraiya met and THE Blanc who is the CPU of the nation of Lowee. Blanc is a young girl, with a rather petite figure, dark blue eyes and light brown hair. Her hair is short, going down to her chin and her fringe is kept parted to the left. Blanc is wearing a shrine maiden-like outfit, the shirt is dark brown with white sleeves that have red lining. Attached to the sleeves are hanafuda cards. In the lower part of her shirt is a blue orb surrounded with red strings that form a cross pattern. The strings also carry two bells. Her red skirt is decorated with stars that look like leaves. She wears a red and white hat, a flower necklace, a black and white bead bracelet, white socks that run up to her thighs, and slippers decorated with a red ribbon and flower.

"I see." Blanc said in monotone and she returned her attention back to humanity's greatest undeafeted foe, paperwork.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Umm..."

Blanc looked at the Head Guard making him jump in his place "Yes?"

"The intruders?"

"What about them?"

"Um, well... they're inside Lowee!"

Blanc raised a brow "Can't the guards handle them?"

The Head Guard scratched his head in embarrassment "Well we've been unable to chase him and..."

Blanc nodded her taking in the information that there is only one intruder and said intruder is male but the way the Head Guard paused actually concerned her. Was this person a very real and legitimate threat or... was it that same * _shudder*_ person that she chased out sixteen years ago. Just thinking off that-that _molester_ made her blood boil.

The Head Guard is sweating so hard when a very familiar dark aura enveloped Blanc, everyone knows what happens everytime this happens so the Head Guard is panickingly trying to remember what he said that set her off and apologize. His body turned as white as a sheet when Blanc transformed into her HDD form.

Gone is the silent and angry brown haired girl and in her place is an angry and violent girl with a petite and slim figure. Her eyes are a crimson red, and her skin is very fair. Her hair is a sky-blue color, it is kept mostly free, and is of short length, barring her bangs, which reach down to her stomach. Her attire consists of a tight battle-suit, which is white and has minor touches of red lining. The top itself appears as a swimsuit-like armor. The sleeves of this are detached, and reach all the way to her shoulder and mechanical like devices connecting the joint of the sleeve.

"Hey..."

"Y-Yes, White Heart-sama?"

"Where did you say the little sneak was?" White Heart asked with a manic smile.

"W-We managed to track them all the way to e-entrance of t-the city but lost track of them."

White Heart lost her smile and the room temperature dropped drastically "You have no idea."

The Head Guard knew she wasn't asking so all he could do was nod.

"THEN WHAT THE #$ ! ARE YOU STILL HERE FOR!" White Heart screamed out with her weapon aimed at the Head Guard.

"HYAAA!" the Head Guard ran out of the room leaving White Heart alone. She took a few breaths to calm herself down a bit and looked out of the window which had a view of Lowee.

"I hope you're out there pervert-san, how else could I make you pay for the humiliation you gave me." White Heart said with a smirk that promised pain, lots and LOTS of pain.

Meanwhile within Naruto, C. Naruto felt like he'll be once again pulled into problem/misunderstanding made by his late perverted sensei.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Elemental Nations

Now that that's over we go back to everyone's favorite continent. We will be unable to visit Iwa this time due to their latest operation, Operation: _Sun Dance,_ failing spectacularly than Operation: Rain Dance and ended up throwing the village in a state of emergency. Kurotsuchi is stuck dealing with the situation as Ooniki 'mysteriously' disappeared after the operation.

So now we go to one of the most exotic places in the Elemental Nations, _Kaze no Kuni_ and it's Hidden Village _Sunagakure no Sato._ The land of wind is filled with many wondrous things such as the desert and sand... and the cacti and the... sand.

...

...

We now go to the main administration building of Suna, The Kazekage tower. Specifically the hallway on the way to the council meeting room. We now follow Kankuro, elder sibling of the Fifth Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara or just Gaara. Truth be told he's actually pretty late for today's meeting but he doesn't care all that much. Aside from a few domestic issues not much happens during the meetings since the entire continent was all friendly with one another and Gaara doesn't really do anything everytime he's late, he just tells him to show up on time.

As he arrived at the council room doors his hand froze as he was about to touch the knob. Cold sweat poured down the side of his head ' _W-What is this-this feeling? I haven't felt this since...'_ this chill in the back of his spine is similar to those he has during a much darker time in his life. With a gulp he slowly opened the door, the creaking of the door is like a burial song to his ears. As if for every inch the door opens he is slowly being lowered to his grave.

A fourth of the way opened he can see the other councilors sitting still on seats like a statue.

Half of the way opened he can see Gaara, he can't see his face though as it is covered behind his steepled hands.

Fully opened he can see Temari sitting without a care in the world.

Everyone is silent, no one even bothered to look his way to acknowledge his arrival.

*BAM!* The door slammed shut spooking Kankuro he looked back towards the room and wondered what was up with everybody and was about to ask when Gaara suddenly spoke up "Kankuro... you're late." his voice reverberated throughout the room.

Kankuro shifted in his place "A-Ahahaha...ha, sorry Gaara. I was busy yo-"

"Busy doing what?"

"U-Um." Kankuro scratched his head and found the ceiling interesting.

"Kankuro." Kankuro looked towards Gaara and found that to be a bad idea, he started having insta-flashback of when Gaara was like his personal boogeyman.

"Y-Y-Yes?"

"Don't be late next time" his eyes turned cold and that all too familiar killer smile that he thought he would never see again popped up on Garra's face "Or I'll kill you."

"HYAAAA!" Kankuro ran out of the room breaking the down the poor door in the process.

*Blink**Blink* Gaara looked at the snicker Temari and asked "Was that too much?"

"N-grk- No Gaara, it was just fine."

Gaara nodded in thanks "I see. Pranking people is hard."

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNDDDD DONE!**

 **That was a bit of a doozy to write. I admit, writing the NaruxNoire interaction was a bit tough but it wasn't what took me the most time to work on. That award goes to Blanc's intro this chapter. I was unsure whether or not to put her in because i thought it was too early to introduce her and that internal debate took THREE DAYS! Ugh, my poor head. I do hope I wrote Blanc just fine though it's sort of easy for me to write stoic and monotone but stoic, monotone and angry? I might have some trouble.**

 **Also in regards to my brushing up for preparing to write Neptune... it sort of failed. And that means when the time comes she makes her appearance her character will be tad bit toned down but I will as much as possible try and retain her... peppiness?**

 **Next Chapter will feature the interaction and possible fight between the hotheaded goddess, White Heart and the ever 'innocent' Naruto, the talking voice in his head, C. Naruto and his stab happy partner, Chachazero.**

 **If you have questions, you know what to do.**

 **As always please leave a fave, follow and/or review. This is Qrious, signing out.**


	7. Chp 7 Sneaky, Yellow vs White pt1, Mecha

**Hey-o Qrious here with another chapter of Hyperdimension Vacation.**

 **You know, I'm a bit surprised that no one really commented on Danzo being alive. I actually expected someone to give me grief about him appearing at all.**

 **Well, here it is. After three delays, five rewrites, two accidental deletes and lots of corrections made it's here. This chapter unfortunately is on the short side though so I decided that this supposed one chapter is going to be split into two and will have two omakes each. This chapter or should I say 'Blanc Intro Arc' was supposed to end in this chapter but like I said it will be split into two with the second part starting with a fight scene.**

 **Speaking of fight scenes, as you will see I am not a pro at writing fight scenes, specifically when describing the moves/attacks characters do/make so please bear with me on that.**

 **Also I am a bit unsure what White Heart's weapon is so I'm calling it a halberd for the moment, if anyone can tell me if that's wrong or not it'll be very much appreciated.**

 **Anyway, here the chapter and I do hope you enjoy reading it.**

* * *

 _"I really don't know what to think about this." C. Naruto said looking away with a red face._

 _..._

 _"Whips.."_

 _..._

 _"I'm not Rin's twin."_

 _"Ah, sorry, you two look almost similar so I thought you were her twin."_

 _..._

 _"Well, what did I tell you Chachamaru, I always get what I want in the end."_

 _..._

 _"Oh, did I mention the special feature that some of the figurines have?"_

 _..._

 _"What if it's a figurine of Noire-chan?"_

 _..._

 _"I'm running as fast as I can Zero-chan!"_

 _..._

 _"I hope you're out there pervert-san, how else could I make you pay for the humiliation you gave me."_

 _..._

 _"I see. Pranking people is hard."_

* * *

The people of Lowee were not used to this.

All around the Lowee Defense Guard and the regular police were running around asking the citizens if they saw someone suspicious and to immediately tell them if they do. On some sections of the city checkpoints and roadblocks were set into place to corner the two individuals. Even White Heart could be seen flying through the sky searching for them. While the youth of the city couldn't help but wonder if this was a bit overkill for just two people, the adults could understand why.

The same thing happened sixteen years ago after all. It was on a chilly Tuesday morning and people were going about on their own business when suddenly two voices were heard throughout the city. One was shrilly girlish scream and the other was their CPU when she was angry. The specifics of what happened were unclear but apparently the intruder did something unspeakable towards their CPU when she saw him loitering around the women's side of the local hot spring. The intruder managed to slip away from White Heart.

...

...

Okay so it wasn't _all_ the same since there were no roadblocks or checkpoints then but the thing is that in the history of Lowee the only time White Heart herself is personally hunting down someone was sixteen years ago and now. And by the look of things it seems that the intruder might be the same as the one sixteen years ago.

May the Goddess help them. Or not since she's hunting them down.

* * *

 _"Achoo!"_

" _Shhh, you're gonna blow our cover!"_

" _Sorry."_ Naruto apoogized.

Since entering the city, the two of them were hiding in every place they could hide and using every trick they know in throwing off the mean people in uniforms. Chachazero was calm but she was also feeling very uneasy right now. Why did goldilocks want to go all stealthy!? There were lots and lots of people just begging to get cut up and here she is hiding like doll!

Meanwhile Naruto is excited because all this sneaking around is very similar to what Sturdy Serpent, Steel Gear's main protagonist, does in the game. In fact that's how they are sneaking around the city. Like Sturdy Serpent they are navigating through the city streets using a cardboard green cardboard box. Surprisingly the police were none the wiser of a moving box in the middle of the street.

C. Naruto on the other hand thought that whoever was in charge of the police should fire these people.

Naruto, with his box, crawled all around the place. They eventually got to a bridge and as he was about to cross it a nearby guard chose that moment to notice them.

"Halt!"

Naruto froze as sweat comically poured down his head ' _Oh no!'_

Chachazero was happy at the possibility of getting this guard to bleed.

C. Naruto is observing what his other would do now that they are compromised.

The sound of boots crunching against dirt is torture to our young blond. What was only a few seconds of walking felt like hours. When the sound of footsteps stop Naruto peeked through the cardboard box's handle and saw the guard looking towards them with crossed arms and a frown on his face.

"Umm-"

"What are you doing?"

"Well-"

"Don't you know how dangerous it is right now Citizen-san?"

"Huh? /Is he? / _WHAT THE HELL!_ "

"You shouldn't be wondering the streets right now. There's a dangerous individual on the loose."

Clearing his throat Naruto went with the flow and assumed the role of a shocked person "R-Really!?"

"Yes. But worry not, the police and our Goddess, White Heart-sama are hard at work in trying to apprehend the fiend and rescue the hostage they've taken!"

Both Naruto and Chachazero blinked, looked at each other then Naruto said "Hostage?"

The guard nodded "I am unsure of the specifics, but from what we heard from the people at the Rud Arms Sewer it seems that the intruder is a very small person, like doll-size small which is unbelievable, with green hair and she was pulling a blond individual who has a chain collar on his neck as she ran away from the patrol guard."

"I-I see."

"Hai, so please stay indoors for your safety Citizen-san." with those parting words the

As the guard left Naruto thought about a specific part of what the guard was saying earlier "Chain collar? I don't have a chain collar."

From atop his head Chachazero tapped his noggin a few times "Did you turn blind, of course you're wearing a collar!"

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No."

"Yes.

"No."

"Yes

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"How long are you two idiots gonna hide in there?"

Chachazero and Naruto bot shut up at the unfamiliar and evidently angry voice. Both looked back and forth towards each other and the handle/viewing port as if saying 'Are you gonna take a look because I won't.' And they didn't need to because someone lifted the cardboard box revealing the two to whoever the owner of the voice was and to Naruto's distress, Chachazero's joy and C. Naruto's exasperation the person who lifted the box is none other than White Heart, Lowee's CPU.

...

...

...

With an audible gulp Naruto weakly greeted the goddess with a nervous smile "Um, hi?"

White Heart didn't say anything but raise a brow at them.

' _Well, this is a surprise._ ' White Heart thought, she really thought that the intruder was that white haired pervert from sixteen years ago; he was the only person apart from the ones in front of her to stay hidden for quite an amount of time. But still, intruders are intruders.

"Are you the interlopers that's been skulking around my city?" White Heart asked with a tone that meant bad things for them if she hears something she doesn't like.

"Umm-"

"So what if we are? What'cha gonna do 'bout it?" and it was at that moment Naruto decided that if he ever comes back here, if he's even allowed to come back, he'll never bring Chachazero with him.

White Heart gains a twitch in her eye at the blatant disrespect this... whatever this thing is is showing "Watch your tone, you're-"

"Don't tell me what to do you washboard!" scratch that, he's never bringing Chachazero even remotely close to Lowee.

 ** _..._**

There are many things in life that can piss off Blanc/White Heart. Some of them are disturbing her reading time, damaging her books, disturbing her work, hassling her and a few more. But one thing can piss her off above all the others are the mention of her lack of growth in a certain area and if you do mention it then the best thing to do is run away, change your name, alter your face, get out of Gamindustri and even then still hope that she doesn't find you.

But of course, given how we have a rather soft spoken but confident blond with an older and more butt-kicking blond in his head ready to support him and a stab happy doll who would like nothing more than to fight right now the result of the following scene is obvious.

 ** _..._**

Even though he didn't really get what Chachazero meant by what she said he was sure that it wasn't anything good if the face White Heart is making is any indication. Her face is shadowed by her hair and her only visible eye looks like the ExTerminator if he caught you in the dark. Yep, that face is going to his 'Very Scary Things' list. He was about to salvage the situation and ask for forgiveness for Chachazero but life had other plans.

"Our Goddess is atleast the same age as you but she still has larger chest!" Chachazero smirked when White Heart became surrounded in an aura of doom and she looked even more frightening.

" **You... You have death wish don't you? You do don't you, after all you keep on digging your grave.** _"_ she held up her right hand and light came out of the palm of her hand. Then the light moved and took the shape of something, when the light faded the shape turned out to be a rather large grey halberd. If it wasn't for the fact that White Heart is a Goddess he'd wonder how she can something so heavy.

Chachazero gained her signature smile and brandished two butcher knives different from what she used last time. Now she's armed two twelve inch butcher knives with red edges, apart from the new look her knives also have a shocking ability.

* _crackle_ *

It can conduct electricity.

As all of this is happening Naruto is slowly tiptoeing away from the two. Just a few more steps and he'll enter this- " **And where are you going.** "

Naruto froze mid-step and he robotically turned his head towards the two. White Heart wasn't amused and Chachazero just shrugged as if saying "We either fight or we fight."

Naruto weakly chuckled "Um, can't we resolve this peacefully?" a bench crashed to the wall right next to him. Naruto closed his eyes and sighed in disappointment as he pulled out the weapon he bought from Danzo's shop, it was fairly simple in its design. Yellow handle, a long curved orange colored blade and on the base of the blade is an engraved insignia of that Konoha place in Danzo's shop. Although he wasn't sure about the chakra conductive part he did know that the blade itself is very sharp. One cool part about his sword is that whenever he brings it out of its sheath it becomes surrounded by a bluish aura that dramatically increases its cutting ability, though it will lose that trait when he gets tired.

Naruto suddenly had to jump away as his danger senses started blaring, a good thing to since White Hearts halberd crashed onto the place he was standing on a second ago.

"Aren't you a nimble one?" Naruto kept his eyes on her but tried to find Chachazero.

"Hahahaha! C'mon you % $!" guess she's busy.

Naruto hastily raised his katana to his side just in time to block a side strike from White Heart. Unfortunately the swing was strong enough to make him lose his balance, White Heart continued her attack with an overhead attack. Naruto side stepped the attack and tried to hit her left side. White Heart blocked the attack with the shaft of her halberd, pushed him off and hit his stomach with the butt of her weapon making him stumble.

"Oww..." Naruto rubbed the spot on his stomach where she hit him, that's gonna leave a bruise.

White Heart gave him a mean smirk "What's the matter? Can't handle it?"

Naruto sweatdropped "I think that should a given considering I'm fighting a Goddess."

"Well you won't be fighting her alone anymore!"

White Heart had to quickly duck when Chachazero knife flew right where her head was. She clicked her teeth in annoyance; she can't believe that the guards were taken out that quickly. It hasn't even been five minutes! Looks like she needs to up their training regimen.

"Tch, I was hoping to fight you without the pencil holder interferring."

"Hah! Like some flat chests low-level minions are enough to stop me!" Naruto glared at Chachazero hoping to make her stop from further antagonizing the Goddess.

"Haaa, no matter, just means that I can apprehend you quicker." sighing White Heart twirled her halberd and laid it at her side, she raised her hand and small balls of blue light started hovering over her hand.

While Naruto and Chachazero waited for what Blanc was planning C. Naruto had an idea of what was gonna happen " _Get away from there!_ "

Naruto blinked and looked around "Eh, who said that?"

Naruto scratched his head wondering where the voice was coming from but followed what the voice said.

" **Gefahrlichtern.** " White Heart muttered and she hit the balls of light with her halberd hard making the balls of light fly straight towards Naruto and Chachazero. Chachazero managed to easily dodge it due to her size, Naruto wasn't so lucky, even with the early warning from that strange voice a few of the balls still managed to hit him in the chest which launched him towards a building.

Chachazero held her head in panic and screamed " $%! Master's gonna kill me if her boy toy gets too roughed up! And why the %^ # am I getting censored!?" She then noticed something blotting out the sun; she looked up saw the reason why.

" **Getter Ravine!** "

"Oh ^$*(."

 _With Naruto_

Getting up from the rubble Naruto rubbed his aching head. Those balls sure pack a punch, though Iris Hearts whip techniques still hurt more. He then heard the sounds of multiple footsteps and yelling outside making him groan, why does he always end up in this kind of situation every time he wants to train, is the universe really that against him getting stronger?

Inside his mindscape C. Naruto could only sweatdrop thinking that may be reason why things always happens when his other trains. Because he's already as strong as hell with the chakra of the Biju inside him and then there his own chakra stores. Only reason his other appears weak is because he can't access it at all. Which is honestly a bit strange to C. Naruto because there is absolutely no reason why he/his other wouldn't be able to use chakra so why can't he? For that matter why did his conscious separate from his body while at the same time a new conscious, one that is eerily very similar to how he was as a child, is born to 'pilot' his body?

Oh well, no reason thinking about it now and possibly killing a few brain cells. He'll just ask Histoire when he gets the chance. She is a smart fairy-book-person so she's bound to know something about it.

Inside an underground facility said fairy sneezed.

Back with Naruto who just got of the hole he made he found himself staring face to face with what seems to be the the entire police force of Lowee. A bit overkill don't you think? Not for the police and Lowee Defense Guard apparently... and didn't Chachazero knock them all out earlier?

Naruto nervously chuckled as he gave a weak wave towards the mass of armed men and women. His answer is synchronized cocking of guns and weapons humming with energy ready to blast him apart.

It was at this point Naruto made a decision.

"I'm never bringing Chachazero with for training ever again."

As the LDG and others aimed their weapon at Naruto they couldn't help but notice a whistling sound, then all of sudden one of the LDG in front of Naruto slapped the person next to them on the back of their head.

"Stop with the whistling Kimi, it's ruining the mood."

" _Sniff._ It wasn't even me this time!"

"You're the only person in the unit who even whistles!"

"Y-You can't even talk while whistling! So how come I am the one getting hit in the head!?"

There were murmurs of agreement among the LDG at what Kimi said leaving Naruto and C. Naruto sweatdropped at the sight in front of them. Then a shout from someone in the crowd of armed people got everyone's attention.

"Look up in the sky"

"It's a bird!"

"It's a plane!"

"No, it's... what is that exactly?"

And Naruto knew what that was. With sparkly eyes he watched as a large object plummeted towards the ground, after going back to the hole he came out of, kicking up dust, blowing away the nearby LDG and making a rather large crater. The sounds of moving metal and gears made the LDG feel uneasy, it didn't that the unknown object is apparently quite tall given its silhouette was about as tall as a building. When the dust cleared the LDG took a large step back from the object and Naruto was as giddy as a person who got away from Iris Hearts punishments.

Because the the large object that is now standing between him and the LDG is the bipedal weapon _Rigid Snake_ fought in _Steel Gear Rigid:_ Steel Gear REX.

* * *

 **AAAAAAANNNNND I'm cutting it there.**

 **Yes, I am incorporating Metal Gear REX into this fic and before there any potential complaints I just wanna explain why there is a nuclear capable, though REX isn't nuclear capable in this one, machine in this fic. Truthfully, I was supposed to release a poll after this update for people to vote on which kind of companion Naruto would get and the vote was between a large robot or a dragon. But given how much time has passed since the last update I've been able to think about it more and came to the conclusion: let's just do both.**

 **After all, having either a dragon or large robot as a companion is nice but having both is just plain awesome. Unfortunately, depending if you think it is unfortunate, there is already a dragon picked for this. But if you feel that you know a dragon that would be a very good match for Naruto then feel free to put it in the reviews and a reason why you think that dragon is a good match for Naruto.**

 **Also some of you may have noticed a certain part that might've made you go 'Wait, what?' then please don't ask about it since it'll be revealed next chapter.**

 **Now, time for the two omake's I've promised. First up is the very, VERY late Valentines omake followed by an omake video recording of one of the missing tailed beasts. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **C. Omake: Valentines, Chocolates and Oh my~**

It's been a week after Naruto and Noire went out on a touring trip around Planeptune and in that time it seems that shops, store, offices nearly everywhere in Planeptune, and Lowee, started putting up decorations in the shape of a heart. Valentine's Day they called it which is essentially a holiday where one spends time with one they love. Also to give them Velentine's chocolate, that's also a very big thing in Valentines apparently.

So it came as no surprise that the Basilicom kitchen is currently occupied and filled with people making chocolate. Atleast everyone in the Basilicom, with the exception of Naruto, had their aprons on and working hard. Even Histoire was in on the choco making.

"Why am I doing this again?" Evangeline said annoyed while cutting up chocolate and putting them in a pot.

"Because it's Valentine's Day." Noire answered while putting chocolate on a cookie.

"So?"

"What do you mean so? Don't you want to give someone chocolate you've worked on? Perhaps a certain green haired bartender?"

"I still don't get WHY I need to even make chocolates in the first place." she really didn't see the point in this. Sure she knows the about the tradition of giving someone chocolate during this time of year and the meaning behind it but if she was to tell someone that she likes them, which doesn't have by the way, then she'll just flat-out say it instead of such a roundabout way. And besides, she only came because she was bored and had the Chacha sisters watching _The Red Cellar_.

Noire pulled her hair in irritation at how heartless Evangeline is. On her side of the table Rin shook her head at them "I'm actually more surprised that Kurama-san isn't here knowing how she is."

Noire put a hand on her chin and said "Actually, she said that something very important to do."

"Oh," Rin looked at Evangeline "do you know what's doing Evangeline-san?"

Evangeline scoffed as she crushed the chocolate in her hands "As if I have any idea on what that trollop is doing."

Noire then looked over at Plutia's corner to ask her how she was doing with her chocolates only to pale in horror at what she sees "U-Um, Plu-chan, what are you doing?"

Plutia sleepily smiled at Noire as she droppped the slices of octopus chunks into the pot "Mou, what kind of question is that Noire-chan. I'm making chocolates silly~..."

Beside her Rin peered into the pot and gawked at the contents, these weren't chocolate friendly ingredients... wait "AAHH! SOMETHING JUST MOVED!"

Plutia pouted "Mou, Rin and Noire are being mean..."

Behind her Evangeline had a hand on her chin while giving the pots contents an appraising look "This is..."

Meanwhile as all of this is happening Histoire is flying around the table carrying plates of cut up chocolate and into her pot. She wanted to the chocolates as perfect as possible and absolutely delicious for _that_ person. She may not have been spending that much time with due to how busy he is with his training but once she gives him her Histy-made choco she's sure that it'll make his heart go doki doki for her.

 _Histy Vision_

 _"U-Umm, please accept this, Naruto-kun!_ (/▽/)" _Naruto took the box of chocolates from Histoire with a smile that made the fairy blush._

" _Oh, thank you Histy-chan!" Histoire looked down with a blush as she... floated in place, glancing every now and then at Naruto_

 _*nom*_

 _"Umm, how is it?"_

 _"..." His silence is making her anxious, did she do something wrong, wasn't it sweet enough, maybe it was too-_

 _"Eh?" Histoire's train of thought came to a crashing stop when she felt a hand under her chin and lifted her face to stare at Naruto's smiling one._

 _"I like it, Histy-chan." His answer made the little fairy's processors heat- why is his face getting closer!?_

 _"Maybe, I should do something to show my appreciation, don't you think? H-i-s-t-y-chan?"_

 _'E-E-E-E-EEEEEHH!? N-N-Naruto-kun!?_ _' is her thoughts as Naruto's lips came closer, and closer, closer... an-_

 **ERROR! FATAL SYSTEM ERROR! ERROR!**

 _Histy Vision End_

Histoire blew up in smoke and her head turned into a shade that would make the color red jealous. She lost control of her floaty thingy and fell into the pot of melted chocolate making the others panic.

* * *

 _Ol' Man Danzo's_

Meanwhile, Naruto was at the shop he visited with Noire a week ago seeking the old man. Despite being a bit weird Naruto found that the old man gave very weird but also very useful advice and gives insightful answers to his questions. And today he has a very important question.

"Danzo jii-san," C. Naruto shuddered at his other calling Danzo 'jii-san' " earlier this day Noire-chan and the others threw me out of the Basilicom, Why did they do that?"

Danzo nodded and stroked his chin as if he has a beard "I see, I see well then, let this old man impart some knowledge to this young leaf. YOU DONE GOOFED UP BOY!"

Naruto was surprised at Danzo's outburst and could only shout "EEEHH!"

With bloodshot eyes Danzo continued "FIRST THEY SAY 'Oh, nothing's wrong Danzo-kun, I just have something important to do come back later 'kay, teehee', THEN YOU FIND YOURSELF THROWN OUT OF THE HOUSE! NEXT THING YOU KNOW YOU'RE BEING DRAGGED THROUGH THE VILLAGE, THEN SHE TAKES YOU TO A NICE RESTAURANT WHICH MAKES YOU THINK 'Oh, I didn't know we were going out today.' THEN SHE SMACKS A PAPER IN FRONT OF YOUR FACE WHICH LEAD TO SIGNING PAPERS AND THEY'RE TAKING EVERYTHING... EVEN THE CAT! I MEAN SHE HATES THE CAT SO WHY TAKE IT!"

Inside the mindscape C. Naruto sweatdropped "How did this go from an innocent question on the confusing actions of girls to a rant on Danzo's divorce?"

Danzo then grabbed Naruto by his shoulders and shook the boy as tears and snot went pouring down his face "LISTEN TO ME BOY, I WANT YOU TO GO BACK THERE TO THAT BASILICOM OF YOURS AND TELL NOIRE OR WHOEVER THAT YOU WILL NOT LEAVE THEM BE JUST BECAUSE THEY TOLD YOU TO!"

Naruto looked at Danzo with stars in his eyes ' _I have no idea what he's talking about but he is very old so it must be good!'_

C. Naruto took this time to ponder whether or not he should step in. On one hand he could just watch and let things explode on their own, on the other hand if he interferes then things may get even more out of hand... Meh, he'll just let things be, I mean how crazy can things get anyway and if it did he wanted to know how crazy things will get compared to how crazy things get whenever he would interfere.

* * *

 _Basilicom_

"... and done." Noire said with a sense of satisfaction. After four grueling hours of choco chopping, choco melting and driving off a sabotage attempt or two from Evangeline she is finally done with her chocolate tucked away inside a black box topped with a white ribbon. Now all that's left to do is to give them to-

"So who're you gonna give those to?"

"KYA!" Noire jumped at the sound of Rin's voice.

"Oh, so jumpy."

"Anyone would be jumpy from that!"

"Hai, hai. So, who's the lucky guy?" Rin nudged Noire's arm with her elbow with a teasing smirk.

"W-W-Why do you even care? In fact who are YOU giving your Valentines Choco to?" Noire asked trying to get back at-

"Naruto." was Rin's immediate answer.

"Such a resolute answer!" she didn't even think about her answer.

Rin raised a brow in amusement at how melodramatic Noire is being towards this whole chocolate business though she really couldn't blame her. In the past couple of days the two along with Plutia were pretty much inseparable, in fact of the number of people Noire really only interacts with Plutia, Naruto, Histoire, her and to an extent the maids, which is also why she knows that she'll be giving her chocolates to Naruto like she is. But it's not as if her giving Naruto any chocolates has any meaning, she's just giving it as a friend. Yep, that's it, no special feelings what-so-ever.

In the other corner of the kitchen a ding of an oven is heard marking the completion of the batch of chocolates inside. And whose batch is it? With happy steps Plutia opened the lid and with it a rather... unsavory smell came wafting out of the oven and into the others noses almost making them vomit. Well except for Evangeline who was staring at the tainted sweets, if you can even call it sweets, with an appraising eye.

Rin and Noire really, really, REALLY couldn't understand how Plutia even made it chocolate shaped. The ingredients she put in there didn't even look like they'd stay as a solid. Not to mention that instead of being brown the chocolate was green.

"Noire-chan, Rin-chan, do you want to try some?"

"Ack..."

"Um..."

Evangeline watched the scene with some amusement, while her boredom was in no way sated she felt that today was a somewhat fruitful. Glancing at the window she noticed that it was getting quite late, while she trusted Chachamaru she wasn't all that confident in Chachazero ablity to restrain herself from stabbing someone -unless it's someone she knows-, so she walked out the door with a bag of cookies she made. She'd say goodbye to the others but they were a bit preoccupied. Though one of them did notice her leaving.

"Evvie-chan, where are you going?" Plutia asked as Rin and Noire were slowly being back into a corner.

Evangline stopped and turned her head to Plutia "I'm heading back to _The Red Cellar_."

Plutia's smile lessened, while she and Evangline did not have the best first meeting she still considered her a friend even though this was the second time they met. In fact it was her idea to invite Evangeline over. She walked over to Evangeline, making Noire and Rin sigh in relief, and held out her tray to Evangeline "Then won't you atleast try one."

Evangeline looked back and forth between Plutia and the green chocolate. While she could've just flat out said no since her chocolate bars look more like pioson bars she felt that denying might be a bad idea. Besides, the chocolate may just turn out to be good. So with slight hesitation she took one of Plutia's hand made chocolate and slowly put it in her Rin took cover behind the table with Noire, she was sure that in a few seconds Evangeline is going to spit out Plutia's chocolate and say something that'll bring down Iris Hearts' wrath upon them.

After a few seconds passed and no sadistic laughs or threats of tormenting someone were made, Rin took a peek and found that Evangeline was actually enjoying the chocolate.

"How is it?" Plutia asked with her ever present smile.

Evangeline turned her head away as she mumbled "It's... alright."

"Eh!? Seriously?" Noire ran up to the two and tried one of the chocolates. As soon as the chocolate touched her tongue she immediately spit it out "Blech, that's not alright at all!"

"Noire-chan..."

"Urk!" Noire robotically turned her head towards Plutia, as she did her face lost its color at the look on Plutia's face.

"You... I'm very angry at you Noire-chan." Plutia said with her face being shadowed by her hair but her eerie smile can be seen by all.

"AAAH! SORRY PLU-CHAN!"

A pillar of light forms around Plutia as she transform to Iris Heart. She looked at Noire with eyes that meant embarrassment for the girl "Sorry's not going to get you out of this one my dear Noire."

Evangeline shook her head in amusement "Idiots." she said in a way that she sure even Iris Heart won't hear. She took another one of Plutia's chocolates before heading out of the kitchen. As she walked through Basilicoms halls she snickered at Noire and her current predicament, like Noire said the chocolates tasted bad, like very bad. For one it was very slimy that it took a bit of effort to get it to slide down her throat. But while it tasted bad she also-, no... thinking about it is usless. She soon reached the front hall of the Basilicom, as her hand was about to touch the doorknob she turned her head around and her eyes met with Histoire's. Nothing was said between the two as Evangeline gave the fairy tome a smirk which perturbed the fairy.

A few moments later something would happen that made Histoire looking like the world just ended, Evangeline looking like a deer caught in the headlights and a newly arrived Iris Heart wanting to murder someone, preferably someone blonde.

 _Outside of the Basilicom_

After a rather long eye opening session ( _C. Naruto: More like timewasting_ ) with Danzo the young blond said his goodbye to the old man. Which then leads us to him standing just in front of the Basilicom doors readying himself for what he must do.

"Breathe Naruto, breathe, just remember what Danzo jii-san told you."

 _"_ GRAB'EM _BY THE SHOULDERS, LOOK 'EM IN THE EYES AND TELL THEM WHAT YOU ALWAYS WANTED TO TELL THEM!"_

Naruto slapped himself as he recited the words in his head so he won't forget. C. Naruto is sitting on one of the many chairs in the mindscape with an opera glass and popcorn in hand, he has a feeling something is about to happen so he's preparing himself.

Giving himself a nod he suddenly pulled the door open surprising whoever was behind it and come stumbling towards him. Next thing he knows his eyes are staring at something blue while something soft landed on his lips. C. Naruto fell down from his chair from the shock with the popcorn landing on his head. Naruto would later wake up wondering why his cheek hurts while having to deal with an irate Plutia and a despondent Histoire. Even Evangeline when he came by _The Red Cellar_ was acting weird.

 **C. Omake End**

* * *

 **C. Omake #2: Lost Fox**

 _Video Start_

 _*static*_

 _" **..ast ... ... thi-...**!"_

The static lessens but it is still hard to see.

* _shake* *shake*_

 _" **Com-. ..., work you damn thing! Aha!** "_

The static clears up and the image reveals none other than Kurama in all his furry glory who is as small as a normal fox. His surrounding is hard to make out since it is too dark. The fox let out a sigh of relief as he finally got the camera to work.

" ** _Finally, took me forever to get the damn thing to work. I'm honestly quite surprised_ that-** " for some reason Kurama goes silent, his body as still as stone. The pitter patter of feet can be heard in the background, the sounds of people talking can also be heard but can't be made out due to how hard it is to hear it. After a few moments footsteps moved away from whereverKurama was making the fox release the breath he was holding.

" ** _Whew, that was close. I swear those two don't know when take a break. Well, the long haired chibi I mean, the short haired one I can tolerate_** _."_

As he said that Kurama gained a twitch in his eye think about the long haired chibi. If he had a word he can associate with the brat it would be... brat. To be honest he could live with the girl being a brat since Naruto is also one but one thing that made the girl earn his ire is her abuse of his tails. His poor, poor tails who had been subjected to the many tortures the little brat made it go through with the latest being used for some sort of jumping exercise. Atleast the short haired one had the manner to pet him and ask him before using his tails.

" ** _Atleast they don't have the temper of_ that _one_** _."_

Kurama let out a small shudder as he-

" _..-s he_?"

The voice of what seems to belong to a young girl made Kurama freeze up again.

" _..-ybe... leav-.. -ne. He di-... ... -ump-... ...-eft._ "

As the voices got closer and closer Kurama started sweating.

" _Oh don't, worry about it too much sis, you know he loves us too much to be grumpy at us._ "

Yeah, he loves you as much as he loves bugs, which he doesn't.

" _Ah! I have an idea!_ "

" _Eh? What is it?_ "

" _Just follow me._ "

The sound of running is heard in the back ground, whoever they were, they are moving away from wherever Kurama is prompting another sigh of relief from the fox.

" ** _That was very f***ing close... why am I getting censored? How do I even know I was censored?... This is a very weird world."_**

Kurama sighed.

" ** _I still don't understand how I even got here? I can still remember the fight with Kaguya but after-"_**

The video is suddenly filled with bright light making it hard to see, however if one looks closely you can see a gloved hand wrapped around Kurama's head like vice grip as he tries and fails to get the hand of him. Before the video cuts, you hear a scream: "THERE YOU ARE!/ ** _KYAAAAA!_** "

* _static_ *

 _End Video_

 **C. Omake #2 End**

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAANNNNND DONE.**

 **Whew, finally finished this. Now some of you may or may not have noticed something peculiar with the Omake. For those that noticed good job, for those that didn't... actually it's sort of impossible to not notice but just in case: please note that the omakes are labeled as 'C. Omake' which simly mean 'Canon Omake'. Basically this fic will have two kinds of Omake, one that happened and is part of the story but I was unable to squeeze it in due to it being out of place for the current chapter then the normal omake where random stuff generally happens. Frankly though almost all, if not all, Omake featured will most likely be part of the story.**

 **Also a question to you readers regarding Evangeline, as you all know she's part of the series Mahou Sensei Negima!? and recently I found myself wanting to bring in a certain element from that series, namely the Pactio system. I am a bit apprehensive about using it due to certain reasons but I want your opinions on it so please let me know what you think.**

 **If any of you have any questions you know what to do.**

 **As always please leave a fave, follow and/or review. This is Qrious, signing out.**


	8. Chp 8 Fight stopped, Friends?, Chest

**Hey-o Qrious here with a new chapter of Hyperdimension Vacation!**

 **So... here we are... with a new chapter... after eight months...**

 **I have no excuses. It took eight(one) months to write this and still I'm unsure about it.**

 **Well, like alway I do hope you enjoy this one and sorry if the action in this chapter is short and bad as well as if the small bits humor sprinkled around are a bit stale.**

* * *

 _Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock-_

Said the annoying grandfather clock in Naruto's mind.

 _'Why the hell is there even a grandfather clock here!?'_

In front of the central table in his mind stood C-Naruto who is watching everything that is happening outside with a growing sweatdrop. At first he questioned where the very real and very dangerous Steel Gear Rex came from but when he saw the Planeptune logo on the side he immediately knew who was it that made the thing.

Histoire... well her or Rin.

Histoire- Kami bless her tiny cute soul- is a tad overprotective of him, himself and his other, and Plutia that the security measures she has in place make Erza's own security measures seem tame in comparison, and that's saying something because Erza is the definition of overkill. Don't get him wrong though, it's not that he finds it bothersome or anything, in fact it feels nice to know that someone is trying their best to make sure that he's safe from harm... even if the ways she does it is excessive.

As for Rin, well while she doesn't go to extremes like Histoire she does have her moments but she doesn't have the capacity to build such a thing like Rex so Histoire it is!

As he watched the events unfolding through his others eyes he heard a sort of groaning sound behind him.

Turning around and facing the source of the noise Naruto looked towards a door directly opposite of him. Nothing special, just a normal orange door, if you ignore the cracks spread along its surface along with the red lights and miasma seeping through said cracks. This door has been a source of mystery and worry to Naruto ever since he awakened in his own mindscape, unlike the majority of what's inside the mindscape which was brought about when his other played Steel Gear this door was already there. He couldn't change its appearance, even the location is unchangeable. He did think about opening the door but if Kurama and horror movies have thought him anything it's that you shouldn't open spooky doors without much preparation. Or else you'll end up as food for whatever is behind said door. Or you get a girlfriend if you're a follower of Jiraiya's books.

He did have the idea that maybe the door has some repressed memories but he immediately shut that idea down since Kurama and the others would've told him if he had any suppressed memories in the first place so he decided to just leave it alone for the mean time. Doesn't mean that he won't keep an eye on it though.

* * *

Back outside Steel Gear Rex is still wrecking stuff with Naruto having a fan boy moment. Who wouldn't after all have a fan boy moment when a giant robot fight is happening in front of him. The LDG though is not fanboying because they're the ones being wrecked.

"Damn it, what does it take to break this thing!?" LDG person #1 shouted while hiding behind a flipped car.

LDG person #2 stood up from a crater being used as cover and threw his empty weapon at Rex, he sprinted over to LDGp #1 just as Rex peppered the hole he was in with rockets "Don't we have any rockets?" LDGp#2 asked LDGp #1 as he pointed at Rex.

LDGp #1 looked at LDGp #2 with a bewildered expression "Why are you asking me! You're on rocket duty today remember!?"

Now LDGp #2 looked at LDGp #1 like he was stupid "NO! I was on rocket duty yesterday! Maybe you'd remember if-" as LDGp #2 kept on ranting LDGp #1 noticed a large shadow looming over them. He slowly turned his head around and is met with Rex looking straight at them as bullets hit its metal frame.

"- and would listen to whatever you're team says-"

A hatch on top of Rex opens up.

"Dude-"

"- No! Don't cut me off you need to-"

A four-barreled cannon rose up from the hatch aimed directly at them.

"Um..."

"Yeah, you should be nervous because-"

The barrels slowly lit up with light revealing that the cannon is actually a laser freaking cannon!

*slap* "Man!"

"What!?"

LDGp #1 pointed at Rex and LDGp #2 turned to where he pointed, LDGp #2 could only say a few words "Oh crap."

"Ya think!?"

 _ **ZWIIM! *BOOM!***_ " _CRAP!/FIDDLESTCIKS!_ "

Rex fired its laser cannons and sent the two flying off into the distance.

Not too far away from the carnage White Heart is still in a fight with Chachazero, the petite Goddess' halberd is locked with Chachazero's knives as the two fought for dominance. She can also see the fight between the LDG and that large mech especially the two idiots who got blown away by said mech "Seems I have to make another revision in recruitment protocols... again."

Like seriously, the LDG may not as well exist with how useless they were most of the time. It's not like the LDG is even necessary since nothing bad ever really happens in Lowee save for the occasional Dogoo infestation which she can handle all by herself.

"Aww, no flying body parts?" Chachazero whined, wanting to see body parts fly from that explosion.

White Heart brought her eyes back to the kill-happy doll and said in a semi-amused tone "You really like violence don't you?"

Chachazero's mouth made an 'o' at the question for a second before returning to its creepy smile "Of course, where there's violence that means people I can fight! And where there's violence then it also means there's blood!" Chachazero let go of both her knives making White Heart lose her balance.

The green-haired puppet wasted no time producing another knife and shot at White Heart. Just as her knife is about to pierce into White Heart, the blue haired goddess though was able to grab hold of Chachazero's head at the last second and immediately slammed her into ground.

Chachazero quickly recovered and put a bit of distance between her and White Heart chucking knives at her while she did. White Heart dodged the first few knives thrown at her before throwing her halberd straight at Chachazero.

The halberd never got to its target as Naruto came flying in deflecting it back towards White Heart with his sword.

"Whew, made it." Naruto said.

"What took ya so long whiskers!" Chachazero shouted though internally glad that she has back-up now. Makes it even easier beating that titless she-man.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile "Sorry, I got distracted."

"No kidding..."

"Don't get carried away now!" White Heart shouted as she charged at them. Naruto ran forward to meet met her head on with Chachazero following closely behind. A few feet from each other White Heart is the first to strike with her halberd which is blocked by Naruto's sword. The goddess shoved Naruto forward making the blond stumble, Chachazero leaped over Naruto, knives held in a reverse grip for more stabbing efficiency. White Heart jumped back though the knives managed to nick her.

"Finally! Hahaha! First blood bitch!"

That does it, when this is over she won't just chop up the damn thing, burn it then she'll send the ashes to the goddesss-damned sun.

"Umm, maybe we should stop? I don't think the city can take much more." Naruto said with a sweat drop as he looked at their surroundings.

"Huh? EHHHH!?" looking around everything is just one big mess, Lowee is one big mess. Almost every building she could see has a hole or two with a few looking like a breeze can- _***CRASH!***_ and there goes that building. Even Melda Park, Lowee's largest park is nothing more than a giant crater. The shock of seeing the damage done made White Heart revert back into Blanc.

' _How the heck did this even happen! I didn't even use my more destructive techniques!?_ ' Blanc shouted in her mind.

"Chance!" Chachazero shouted seeing an opportunity to strike only to be halted by a hand grabbing her by the back of her neck and her face in front of an irritated Naruto.

"Zero-chan..."

"What!? Don't look at me like that! If it wasn't for her goons we'd be back home instead of me getting beat up all over!"

"Well maybe if you weren't sneaking around then all of this would've been avoided!" Blanc shouted.

"Actually your people chased us all the way here after we got lost in the caves." Naruto said in a flat tone.

Faltering a bit at the tone Blanc shot back "W-Well what were you doing inside the caves anyway?"

And so Naruto explained how he was training in the forests outside of Planeptune, of how he got so into his training that he never noticed that he unknowingly went too far from Planeptune to how they got chased inside the cave " - and now we're here trying to explain things to you." Naruto took a long deep breath as he was talking for quite some time.

Blanc who is listening the entire time took in what was said. She admits that she respects Naruto a fair bit, though not by much, for his dedication to training but who the heck works so hard that they ended getting lost? Apparently Naruto. Then there's that mech that appeared out of nowhere, if or rather when she finds out whoever sent that thing they better have a hard jaw because she'll be giving them a one strong hit to the face with her hammer.

Oh well. At least now she's somewhat sure the two aren't here for anything nefarious... well, Naruto's off the hook but the green haired monstrosity she'll keep an eye on.

Taking another look at her messed up city the brown haired girl let out a groan. This gonna be a pain to clean up, not to mention the paperwork!

Naruto though is still wondering where Rex went.

* * *

"Uwaah! W-W-WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO REX! Σ(°ロ°)" Histoire shouted as she looked at the state Steel Gear Rex is in. It's left leg is almost gone, the top turret is missing, the auto cannon attached to the side of its head is bent out of shape and the rocket launchers on the other side are full of holes.

If it could Rex would be sporting a rather large sweat drop as it remembered how it got this damaged

 _ **Machine Flashback**_

After LDGp #1 and 2 got blasted off it returned its attention to the other LDG personnel. Blasting the poor security personnel with rockets and lasers to ensure the safety of one of the two objectives it's been given by Creator Histoire. At the moment objective Naruto is at the sidelines observing the battle- wait...

"You F*&%$NG ROBOT!" shouted LDGp #1 who came out nowhere all covered in soot with a rocket launcher on his shoulder and multiple explosives wrapped all over his person.

 _ **Flashback end**_

Everything after that is one big blank though a video of a large explosion was recorded in its memory banks.

"It's gonna take me forever to fix you up." Histoire whined, why is it so easy to build something but it becomes hard when you have to fix it?

* * *

3 Days Later

A few days after the battle life in Lowee was back to normal... well, as back to normal as it could get anyway. A few buildings had to be demolished and be rebuilt from the ground up as for the former park plans were being made to build a covered water park over the crater, which was supported by the populace. All in all, things were great and people were happy that it's all peaceful, except for one person.

"Blanc-sama I have some more papers for you to sign."

A sigh escaped the lips of the CPU of Lowee, for the last three days and three nights she hasn't had that much rest due to the sheer number of paperwork she's been signing off on. She hasn't even been able to enjoy a little book reading. At least she's not the only one suffering through this.

She glances to the side towards Naruto who is arranging the paperwork, separating the useless ones from those that aren't -namely ones from that long-haired weirdo- and handing them to her. Her eyes then went to the thing on his head and she had to hold herself back from pulverizing it with her hammer.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath to calm herself down.

Turning her attention back to her paperwork her thoughts went back to the young blond helping her. After the battle three days ago she expected Naruto to just run off to wherever he came from after clearing the misunderstanding between them so imagine her surprise when he offered, no, demanded that he help her. She declined at first since technically the fault for the whole fight happening in the first place was on her side but he fired back saying that if the green pencil didn't provoke her in the first place then they would've been able to talk it out. Their back and forth continued for a while until Blanc just told him to do whatever he wants to which he responded enthusiastically with a hug.

The next day when it seemed apparent that the wave of paperwork won't let up anytime soon she once again tried to convince Naruto to go home since his family is bound to wonder where he is. He told her that she needn't worry since he has a way to contact them and made the excuse that he's still training and won't be back for a couple more days. And so they passed the time signing and arranging paperwork while making small talk and she found out a few interesting things about him, when she asked about his family he revealed that he doesn't know who they are, actually he doesn't remember anything from his life except his name and that he was found by a river by some people and they've been taking care of him since then and he considers them his family now.

One of the people who found him he called Plutia and to be honest... she's kind of envious of this Plutia person. Whoever she is Naruto has only had good things to say about her... for the most part at least, from what it sounds like this Plutia is a LOT scarier than her when angry. But even then...

Blanc closes her eyes and sighs 'Wish I have a friend like him.'

Feeling something warm on her cheek she opens her eyes and sees Naruto pressing a can of coffee to her "I've been calling you for name for a while now y'know."

She tilts her head and blinks in confusion "You were?"

Naruto pouts but nodded "Yeah, we actually finished just a few minutes ago."

Eh? She looks down on her desk and saw no paper laid out in front of her, in fact all the paperwork is stacked to her left and is already done. Was she- "You were actually a bit amazing there Blanc-chan, you were working with your eyes closed the entire time! Not even Plu-chan and Histy-chan can do what you just did!" Naruto exclaimed, looking at Blanc with stars in his eyes making the CPU of Lowee blush a bit in embarrassment.

Looks like she did. And in the process most likely signed something she shouldn't have. Meh, she'll deal with it later.

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!

Came a loud ringing noise from Naruto's pants. Pulling out his phone he saw Noire's name on the screen he tapped the call button and put the phone to his ear "Hel-"

" _AAH! Naruto! Naruto is that you!_ ***crash** ***** "

"Noire-chan?" Naruto frowns as he heard all the noise in the background. Were those screams he just heard?

" _Naruto you need to *scream* come back right now! It's Plutia, she's gone-_ "

"Noire-chan~ We're not done"

" _AAHH! P-P-PLUTIA WHAT'RE YOU HOL-NOOO!_ "

Beep. Beep. Beep

Naruto looked down at his phone with a twitchy smile while Chachazero is just plain amused by what she just heard "Sounds like someone's suffering from a withdrawal."

C. Naruto meanwhile is out cold due to letting his imagination run wild on what Iris Heart said.

Turning off his phone and putting it back in his pocket Naruto sighed as he thinks that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to spend three days in Lowee. Turning to Blanc he gave the loli goddess an apologetic smile, whatever he was going to say he never got to when Blanc beat him to it "No need to say anything Naruto-san, I believe you are required back at your home?"

"Ahahaha, you have no idea."

Oh she probably does, if the screams she heard from his phone are any indication Naruto might be the responsible one in the house and with him gone it can take even an idiot to figure out how chaotic his family would be without him.

Releasing a small chuckle Blanc looked at Naruto with a small smile on her face "While I wouldn't want to keep them from you I think you should make your way back home tomorrow, night has fallen after all."

Naruto shook his head in the negative "True but I really need to get back before things get even worse." and that's very likely considering who's going on a rampage back in Planeptune.

Back in the minds cape C. Naruto couldn't agree more with his other, while he knew a fair deal of sadistic kunoichi of them are at Iris Hearts level. Except maybe Ankh.

Blanc sighed and shook her head in amusement "Alright, I'll at least send someone to escort you to the caverns where you were discovered, I'd go with you myself but..." her eyes trailed off towards pile of paperwork still on her desk. Wait didn't they already finish!?

"Sorry..."

Taking her mind off of the pile of paperwork that magically appeared out of nowhere Blanc waved off his apology, the fault was hers as much as it was his.

And with that Naruto made his way out of the room with Blanc putting her attention back on her paperwork.

"Oh that's right," Blanc looked up from her desk towards him "um, if you don't mind... can I, um come back to hang out?"

For the fourth time - or was it the fifth- time in the last three days Naruto managed to surprise Blanc once again that she could only nod.

At her nod his face gained a smile so bright that it may have made Blanc's cheeks turn a bit pink "All right! Bye Blanc-san!"

Blanc timidly waved goodbye to the whiskered blond.

...

The walk back to the caverns was both amusing and annoying to Naruto and Chachazero due to their escort being the reason for the whole fight starting three days ago. Amusing because the guard kept apologizing to him to the point that it got annoying. It wasn't until they reached Lowee's border within the caverns did the guard stop apologizing when Naruto made it clear that he forgave him for the fifty-seventh time.

And so here we are now with the duo walking through the caverns, luckily they won't get lost this time due to the map of the cave the guard gave them.

"Aah, what a nice three days~." said Chachazero with her body sprawled out on top of Naruto's head.

"I'm not bringing you back with me to Lowee." deadpanned Naruto.

"Oh come on, me and ol' washboard got along didn't we?"

"'Got along', sure..."

Yeah, he was not taking her back with him to Lowee.

Maybe he can ask Evangeline if he can take Chachamaru with him next time.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"That's not part of the map." Naruto pointed to the opening on the left side of the cave. According to the map there should be no turns, just one straight path to the exit.

Chachazero shrugged "Maybe because that one is a longer route?"

"Maybe..." Naruto said in uncertainty.

C. Naruto meanwhile looked at the opening with narrowed eyes, that opening certainly wasn't there before. How does he know? Turns out he can rewind, for lack of a better term, and view previous memories -now he knows how Kurama knows everything that's happened to him even while asleep- and when his other and Chachazero first passed through here there was no openings there, just one straight path.

"Not to mention this feeling..." his other may be unable to sense/feel it but for some reason he feels uneasy about that whatever is inside that cave opening. He isn't uneasy in the way that he felt something ominous or the like but rather he felt uneasy in the way that if they go through the opening it might result in- WHY ARE THEY GOING IN!

"Come on Zero-chan, adventure awaits!"

"Yahoo!"

Child and doll went left and into the new area and were surprised at what they found. Instead of more rocks they stumbled upon a large stone door, a large broken stone door.

"Whoa." Naruto said in awe.

He went into the room and saw multiple tables lined up in the middle of the room, there were a few books scattered and some weapons on the rack to the side of the room. He went over to one of the books and picked it up, he opened it and frowned when he saw that the letters are all faded out. He picked up the other books but like the first the letters were all faded out, sighing he turned around walked towards the broken door and upon inspecting said door saw some weird symbols etched on its stony surface just above the part of the door that is broken, the symbols looked a bit like letters but at the same time not, some looked like pictures others were just lines etched onto the door. He looked at Chachazero and asked if she knew what it said with the doll giving him a raised eyebrow but said that Evangeline might know. Fishing out his phone he took a picture of the inscription and was about to make his way out when something caught his eye.

He walked towards the weapon rack and moved them to the side.

"What're you doing?" Chachazero asked.

"I think there's something hidden beneath here."

Chachazero tilted her head in confusion "What makes you say that?"

Naruto pointed down and she saw what he meant, what was beneath the weapon rack was a not so hidden trap door "That's dumb."

"Yeah but not really, I mean with all the dust lying around I was barely able to spot it."

"They could've put a carpet over it."

"Well there's that-"

"Like I said, dumb."

Kneeling down Naruto got ready to open the stone trapdoor, Chachazero got off his head and went to the other side to help lift.

"Ready, pul-whoah!"

"What the!"

Naruto and Chachazero pulled with all their might only to find out that the 'stone' trapdoor wasn't stone at all but rather a wooden trapdoor, a slightly thin one at that. This would be good news but given how much they tried to pull up the door Naruto accidentally launched Chachazero into the air.

An apology and one knife threat later the two now sat in front of the chest that they pulled out from the trapdoor. The chest wasn't anything special, it was just a plain old large brown chest.

"What do you think is inside?"

"Maybe a knife, oh a sword! No! Large razor sharp scissors!"

"Forget I asked..."

Naruto shook his head at Chachazero, are sharp pointy things all she thinks about. Looking at the chest he was about to see if he can open it but something stayed his hand, a feeling of anxiety washes over him as he now pondered if he should open the chest or not.

"Yes and that's me making you feel that anxiety! Don't you dare open that chest other me or else I'll give you very uncomfortable dreams!" C. Naruto shouted frantically within the minds cape. He really couldn't explain it nor does he know why but whatever is inside that chest is making him VERY uneasy. Like he said earlier it isn't anything ominous... okay maybe just a tiny bit ominous, but he had a feeling that whatever is inside the chest will result in his peaceful days inside the minds cape to end.

Meanwhile, to his side Chachazero is getting impatient "Hey, if you're not gonna open it then I will!"

Naruto jumped a bit at her outburst "R-Right..."

He put his hands on both sides of the lid and slowly opened the chest, he was actually expecting the chest to be locked but fortunately it wasn't. Fully opening the chest his eyes laid on the object stored within. Inside it is a-

* * *

 **AND I'M CUTTING IT THERE!**

 **And before someone asks: No, I didn't make a mistake and forgot to actually complete the chapter. The chapter was actually supposed to end with C. Naruto meeting his new roommate but thanks to a certain game I thought about changing his roommate to the character from said game BUT then I realized that she may be a bit out of place there. Not to mention she'll be fairly OOC for her to better fit in and to make it easier for me to write her. Who is this character you ask? Won't say her name but she is from the Fate series.**

 **BUT if you feel that you know a character who is better suited - or ill-suited- to be his mindscape roommate then feel free to put your thoughts in a review or pm.**

 **And as always leave a fave, follow or review. This is Qrious, signing out.**


End file.
